The Lost Faith Sho's Destiny
by Valerian Skies
Summary: The Lost Faith is Sho's Destiny. Since he made that deal, he is the only one that can cross the two worlds. Given the power of darkness, he has lost all hope in himself. This was the beginning to the end. If he dies, we all die. AU
1. Chapter 1

**DH: hello! Don't mind this story in a way. It's just a little test on how it'll turn out. This is a yaoi fic (boyxboy) but I don't know who to pair up with.  
Hell Kaiser: You're sick darkhyourinmaru...but...I am very interested.  
Judai: I agree with emo boy here! -_points at Hell Kaiser_-  
Hell Kaiser: I am not emo!!  
Sho: --' Oh brother...  
Fubuki: Um...anywayz...I guess I'll do the exclaimer. _-smiles-_ Darkhyourinmaru does not own the characters of Yugioh GX or the cards...well, maybe a few of them. She owns only the plot and story. Warnings: Beware of Asuka bashing and mentions of Judai bashing. Contains a few language but not so serious.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Marufuji Sho was the only one in his family that was abused, disrespected, and pitied on. He always needed someone else to depend on. Sho is always alone; everyone around him was drifting apart. He had no friends and he always felt like dying. However, he was only able to live because he felt like there was something in this world meant for him and no one else. The only person who ever really befriended Sho was Edo Phoenix, Tenjoin Fubuki, and Johan Anderson. Ryo was always there for him too until he turned into Hell Kaiser Ryo. It was a nightmare came true. Now, Sho was separated by everyone that actually cared about him. He was forced to suffer the pain and torture of Hell. However, the Lord of Hell came to him one night and proposed to him into making a deal. The deal was that Sho was to destroy any of the Duel Spirits and send their souls to him in exchange for his friends' and family's safety. The Lord of Hell however said that if he fails to do his job or he gets close to anyone, Sho will suffer the mark of the curse. Sho agreed to this deal and he was given a new look, attitude, and a terrible power that is strong enough to kill him and everyone around him.

Sho sat in the cave staring at the rain outside. He leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. Sho clutched his chest in pain and breathed heavily. Sho stood up and picked up his black cloak. He was wearing black pants with two belts crossing his waist, belts crossing down his right leg, a black high-collar shirt with long sleeves and a buckle for the collar, and black shoes. He wore black fingerless gloves and a silver chain necklace with a phoenix pendant. Sho strapped his shinken sword onto the back of his waist tightly. He looked at his glasses before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. Sho put on the hood and took in several deep breaths. He ran outside as it continued to rain and heard a yell. Sho's eyes narrowed and quickly ran to where the scream was.

Yuki Judai wasn't usually a regretful-type of person. He was always happy and making the right choices. However, he felt upset and sad. He took one of his friends for granted. Nearly cost him his life and nearly killed him. Judai didn't think much of it after he got his old friends back...but now; he started to feel guilty as Fubuki, Edo, and Ryo not talking to him. They still had to find Johan and have to find Sho too while they're at it. Tenjoin Asuka is Fubuki's little sister but she acts nothing like him. She always went for the guys that was the strongest duelists like Judai and has been acting like a total bitch after he nearly killed Sho. Kenzan kept silent during the entire Sho ordeal and just speak whenever it's necessary. Jim and O'Brien speak to him but only a few words of advice. Everyone else just basically outright ignored him.

Judai sighed as he led the gang into a town. They heard a scream and ran to find a little girl being attacked by the spirit of the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. "Kuso! Not again!" muttered Kenzan. Judai pulled out a card and yelled, "E-Hero Burstlady!" Everyone was surprised however when Burst Lady didn't come out. _'This happened before...when that guy appeared,'_ thought Ryo. He was right, as a stranger slashed the dragon in two. He stood in front of the girl with his shinken sword held in his left hand and a bright orb in his right hand. Asuka's eyes widened and she muttered, "Sugoi ne? This guy is really strong." "Or crazy," sneered Kenzan. Asuka glared at him but Judai said, "Let's not get into a fight you two." "Arigatou gozaimas!" thanked the girl. The stranger said nothing to her but stare at the orb. "Daijoubu. He won't hurt you," assured the stranger as the orb vanished into thin air.

He turned around and said gently, "Let me see your hand." The girl held out her hand and was surprised to see blood on it. The stranger sighed and pulled out a bandage. As he bandaged her hand, he said, "Don't wander around outside your home once it becomes night. That's when the spirits will come out and attack you." He finished bandaging her hand and stood up. The girl replied, "Arigatou. My name is Kanna. Yours?" "Shiranai," replied the stranger. Jim yelled, "Why are you doing this!?" Startled, Kanna and Shiranai turned to see them. Shiranai didn't answer. Judai, Edo, Fubuki, and Hell Kaiser Ryo was startled to see silver-blue eyes that was oddly close to the color of eyes that Sho had. Shiranai glared at them mainly at Judai before saying, "I'll be leaving now. Nice to meet you all." He turned around and vanished into a cloud of darkness.

Kanna coughed while the others stared at where Shiranai stood. Hell Kaiser and Edo glanced at each other before they too left without saying a word. No one noticed their departure except Fubuki. "Do you think that was Sho Ryo?" asked Edo. Ryo nodded and clutched his chest. He replied, "It has to be him. Sho's heart beats with mine. My heart beats faster when Sho is close...really close." Edo nodded in understanding. That was a bond between the Marufuji brothers. They only had each other. Their mother died four years after Sho was born and their father killed himself after Ryo entered Duel Academia. They were alone in the world for a long time only had each other to depend on. However, Ryo drifted away as he became surrounded by his friends. Hell Kaiser Ryo stared at the black sky as a light blue streak tainted it. He muttered, "Sho...where are you?"

Sho panted heavily as he leaned on a wall clutching his chest. He didn't expect that. Sho looked outside and his eyes narrowed. He clutched his eyes shut as his heard began to beat faster. "SHO!!" Sho covered his ears as he tried to ignore the voice in his head. This was the torture he had to face every time after a mission. Breathing calmly now, Sho got off from the wall and began to walk in a direction if not for the appearance of Cyber Dragon. He stopped and visibly flinched as he noticed Hell Kaiser Ryo and Edo Phoenix. Cyber Dragon roared at him but Sho held out his right arm as a black duel disk appeared. "Midnyte Hell Wolf!" he called out. Then appeared a giant black-blue wolf with silver eyes and black feathered devil wings. Its canines were showing as well as the look of pure bloodlust. Hell Kaiser gritted his teeth angrily at the sight of the wolf. He turned to Edo and said, "This'll be quick." Edo nodded.

Hell Kaiser took out two more Cyber Dragons and fused the three together to create Cyber End Dragon. Sho grimaced. He should've known. The Cyber End Dragon growled and destroyed Midnyte Hell Wolf. Sho cringed and fell down to his knees. His eyes were wide as he clutched his chest in pain. Cyber End Dragon vanished and Hell Kaiser and Edo ran towards Sho. However, as they got close, a black-blue wolf with silver-red eyes appeared in front of Sho growling angrily at them. "Don't you dare touch Sho-sama," growled the wolf. Sho stood up slowly and said, "It's alright Hell Wolf." Hell Wolf sighed and disappeared. The younger Marufuji then looked up at Hell Kaiser and Edo to see shocked faces. Can he blame them? He's changed. His hair was shorter and had silver highlights in it and his eyes were a silver-blue color now. Hell Kaiser recovered first and asked, "Daijoubu Sho?" "How's life with Yuki Judai," gritted out Sho ignoring his older brother's question.

Hell Kaiser and Edo blinked in surprise at Sho's question. Edo replied, "Sho...what're you talking about?" "Stay away!" yelled Sho once again ignoring their questions. Then they noticed that Sho was clutching his head in pain. Hell Kaiser ran over to his otouto and shook him from the shoulders. "Sho!? Sho!? What's happening!? Sho!?" he yelled. Sho gave out a pained scream and Edo quickly hugged the young boy causing Hell Kaiser to look in shock. Sho gave out a strangled cry before becoming calm. Edo sighed in relief and slowly letting Sho go. Sho took in several deep breaths before standing up. Ryo asked, "What happened Sho?" "Nothing," replied Sho softly. Ryo's eye narrowed and was about to say something but Edo quickly said, "We both know you're lying Sho. Please just tell us." Their eyes widened as they became surrounded by rings of darkness. Sho said, "It's nothing ok? Just a little attack." Edo and Ryo glanced at each other worriedly. What had happened to him? Sho readjusted his cloak and asked, "Besides...what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be with Yuki Judai?" Now that was saying something. Sho never calls Judai, Yuki Judai. He was too soft. Was it because of his betrayal that caused Sho to act like this? They had hoped not. Edo stood up and placed a hand on Sho's shoulder but it was shrugged off. Ryo stood up and sent a concerned glare at Sho. The younger Marufuji ignored him until he heard a voice in his head saying, _'Depart from them Marufuji Sho. Staying with them will only bring you pain.'_ Sho's eyes narrowed and he turned his head in order to look at Ryo and Edo. He said, "You two should leave quickly. You're in danger just being out here." "In danger of what?" demanded Edo. Sho sighed and replied, "The Lord of Hell." Ryo's eyes widened. He remembered his encounter with the Lord of Hell. However, he had rejected his offer as he turned into Hell Kaiser. Seems like now the Lord of Hell has targeted his brother. He picked Sho up from the collar of his shirt and asked, "Did the Lord of Hell target you!?" Sho did not answer but Ryo was then blow back a few feet away from Sho. Edo's eyes widened as he noticed something different about Sho's eyes. It was now a blood red color. Much like a vampire's blood lust.

* * *

**DH: So...how was it?  
Edo: It seems like...there are many pairings to be with? "  
Judai: _-nods-_ Yeah...but it seems quite obvious (somewhat) on who Sho should be with...-_teary eyed-_  
Hell Kaiser: _-eye twitching-_ This Lord of Hell seems like a bastard  
DH: He is...in my story at least...  
Sho: Hope you enjoyed this. Do not take this fic seriously if you do not like it. It's just a test. If you like it, just review.**

**Japanese Words:  
_Kuso- Damn!  
Sugoi ne?- Isn't that amazing?  
Arigatou Gozaimas/Arigatou- Thank you very much/Thank you  
Daijoubu/Daijubou?- It's ok/Are you ok?  
Shiranai- Unknown  
-sama - used as a suffix for addressing a master  
otouto - little brother  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DH: Hello! Here's the second chapter of The Lost Destiny- Sho's Fate!  
Sho: I thought you said that this was just a test...  
DH: _-shrugs-_ I know...but...it's still a little test. If people don't like it then I'll delete this story. Simple as that  
Ryo: _-sighs- _You're hopeless DH  
DH: Thank you!!  
Judai: Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX or its characters (well...maybe the bad guys) or the cards. Maybe some you never even heard of. Warnings: Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, and mild language. **

**"..."**- Ryo talking (You'll see near the ending of the chapter)  
"..."- Sho talking (Same thing with Ryo)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Judai and the gang safe for Ryo and Edo was staying in the town while talking about what had just occurred earlier. Fubuki stayed quiet glaring at Judai and his sister. "Daijoubu Fubuki-san?" asked a voice. Fubuki turned his head to see Misawa coming over to him. Misawa wasn't there when Judai betrayed Sho but had heard what happened. Let's just say that Misawa was pretty pissed when he heard what happened. Everyone was surprised that he lashed out at Judai and even used physical force upon him. They were in a stunned silence after that incident. Fubuki nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Just...thinking about what happened to Sho and where Ryo and Edo headed off to." "They call that brooding Fubuki-san," smirked Misawa. Fubuki shrugged, not really caring at the moment.

Asuka looked at her brother sternly and asked, "Who cares about what happened to that little runt!?" She stiffened as she felt Fubuki, Misawa, Jim, O'Brien, and Kenzan's glare. Judai said nothing as well as Amon, Echo, and Chronos. Amon and Echo didn't know Sho that well so they can't say anything and Chronos is stuck between in defending his favorite ra/slifer student (not that he'll admit it anyways) and agreeing with Asuka. "Shut up," growled Misawa in a venomous tone. Asuka sneered before beginning to flirt with Judai whom ignored her. Kenzan growled angrily at Asuka but Fubuki said, "Calm down Kenzan. It'll be pointless trying to kill someone unimportant as her." Asuka glared at her elder brother.

Fubuki grinned sheepishly at her while inwardly he was praising. Judai snickered at what he said while the others outright chuckled. She deserved it. Fubuki stood up from his spot and said, "I'm going for a walk." "I'll come with you," grunted Kenzan as he stood up too. "Matte!" yelled several voices. Everyone turned to see Kanna running towards them. Jim asked, "What is it?" The girl panted and said, "You can't leave! There's a crazy duel spirit out there called Cyber Dark End Dragon terrorizing the place!" Everyone glanced at each other warily. Judai shuddered at the thought. Cyber Dark End Dragon?

Sho stared at Edo before hearing a loud screech. He quickly turned his head to see a darker version of Cyber Dark End Dragon. Cursing at himself, Sho began to run in the direction of the dragon. Startled, Edo and Ryo followed him noticing the dark dragon. Hell Kaiser Ryo grimaced while Edo's eyes widened at the sight of the dragon. Sho unsheathed his sword with his left hand and as he came close to the dragon, he jumped up high into the air. That's when they noticed that Judai and the gang were outside watching. _'Crap!'_ Edo thought and he heard Ryo curse under his breath. "Ah...the Jigoku no Kouken has finally come out. Finally," growled out the dark dragon. Sho glared at the dragon as he held out his sword.. Sho smirked as his eyes remained a blood red color. He replied, "Really? Am I that well-liked in this world?" Cyber Dark End Dragon lashed out at him with its tail but Sho quickly dodged it. He smirk turned into an evil grin and his sword transformed into a black duel disk. Cyber Dark End Dragon had an amused look on his face. "Awaken, Midnyte Phoenix," muttered Sho as he placed a card on his duel disk. Then appeared a huge black-blue phoenix the same height as Cyber Dark End Dragon as blue flames began to appear.

"Well, well. If it isn't the petty dragon," smirked the phoenix. Cyber Dark End Dragon's eyes widened in shock. How on earth...? Midnyte Phoenix laughed but Sho said, "You can continue your fun later Midnyte Phoenix. We have a job to do remember?" Midnyte Phoenix nodded and smirked at Cyber Dark End Dragon. The dragon bristled uncomfortably as the phoenix continued to smirk at it. Hell Kaiser Ryo, Edo, Judai, Fubuki, and everyone else stared in awe and fear as the phoenix went through the dark dragon's heart. It disappeared and transformed back into Sho's sword that then slashed the dragon into two. Sho sheathed his sword as he fell towards the ground. He landed on his feet and straightens his composure. "Sho!" The younger Marufuji looked over his shoulder with a bored expression as Judai and everyone else ran up to him. Sho closed his eyes and vanished.

Judai and everyone stopped in shock safe for Hell Kaiser and Edo. Fubuki turned around to face them and asked, "That was Sho right?" They didn't answer. "Please! Was that Sho!?" begged Fubuki. Hesitantly, Edo nodded while Hell Kaiser narrowed his eyes. Judai asked, "If that was Sho then why did he leave?" Hell Kaiser glared at Judai who flinched. He replied, "He left because of you Yuki Judai. Because of your betrayal, Sho did something that he will or might regret." "What's that?" asked Misawa. This time it was Edo who answered. "He made a deal with the Lord of Hell," he answered. Everyone stared at them in a mixture of surprised and fear. Edo glared at Judai and Asuka who both flinched under his gaze. He said, "You two should die." "That's enough Edo," said another voice. They turned around to see Sho clutching the sheathe of his sword. "Sho," breathed out Judai. The younger Marufuji stared at him before his eyes narrowed into slits. He said, "I am here not to rejoin you Yuki Judai. Don't you want to save Johan? He's the main reason why you came here isn't it?" His voice was so neutral that Judai couldn't respond. Asuka asked, "You found a way?" Sho nodded. He said, "However...I can only take two people with me." "I'll go," said Hell Kaiser almost instantly. Sho didn't protest but Edo could see the look of fear in his eyes. Sho nodded and asked, "Who else will like to accompany me?" "I do," said Judai crossing his arms.

Sho shook his head. Asuka asked, "Why can't Judai go with you?" The younger Marufuji was silent for a moment before answering, "Because his darkness is artificial." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Jim asked, "What do you mean it's artificial?" Sho sighed and Edo instantly knew what he meant. He replied, "Judai hasn't really given into the powers of darkness. He was persuaded- forced to embrace it. The Dark King of Dark World wanted Judai to become the darkness. The Supreme King was an alter-ego. Sho and Ryo embraced the darkness willingly." "Only onii-san and I can go get Johan," explained Sho. Judai quickly shook his head. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again Sho!" he protested. Judai flinched when he felt Sho glare at him. The younger Marufuji gritted out, "Don't want me to get hurt? Che! You're the one that betrayed me Yuki Judai. I have no intention on being hurt. Not by anyone else. I've been scarred longer than any one of you has lost their innocence." Then Sho walked away. Hell Kaiser followed him glaring at Judai as he did. Edo sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. Fubuki stared sadly at the little Marufuji brother and Edo and Jim can practically feel the killing atmosphere that was beginning to surround the elder Tenjoin sibling. Jim placed a hand on Fubuki's shoulder and whispered, "Calm down Snow Storm." Fubuki growled; ignoring what Jim was saying. The elder Tenjoin turned around causing Jim's hand to get off his shoulder and punched Judai straight in the face. Asuka gasped, Kenzan, Amon, Echo, and Chronos's eyes became wide, Jim and O'Brien stared, and Edo and Misawa were silent. Fubuki heaved angrily and yelled, "How stupid can you get?! You tell Sho not to get hurt when you were the one that caused it!" "Nii-san!" scolded Asuka.

Sho leaned against the wall clutching his chest in pain. Ryo looked at his brother sadly as Sho finally managed to calm the pain. "How long has this been happening?" he asked quietly. Sho adjusted his cloak and replied, "Ever since I became the Jigoku no Kouken. It's my punishment after every mission and...getting close to anybody."

**"You shouldn't have made that deal."**

"Can't change the past."

**"It's all his fault."**

"I know but what can you do?"

**"I'll kill him."**

"I'll have to stop you."

**"He nearly killed you!"**

"It's destined to happen remember?"

Ryo stared at his brother sadly before sighing.

**"Why do you defend him?"**

"It's part of the deal."

**"It's stupid."**

"A lot of things are stupid."

**"You're innocent."**

"I've been tainted."

**"You're not dead."**

"I am inside."

Sho then turned his head meaning that it was time to end this useless argument.

* * *

**DH: How was it?  
Judai: I like it  
Ryo: eh...  
Sho: It was...ok, I guess  
Manjyoume: When will I be in here?  
DH: I got a plan for you Manjyoume  
Edo: Please ignore this if you do not like it. Review if you DID like it.**

**_Japanese:  
Daijoubu? - Are you ok?  
Matte! - Wait!  
Jigoku no Kouken - Guardian of Hell  
Onii-san/Nii-san - Big brother/brother_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DH: Hello! Here's chapter three!  
Sho: You're enjoying this...  
DH: Of course I am!  
Ryo: _-sighs-_  
Edo: I'll do disclaimer this time. Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX or its characters. She owns the plots and the new...things. Warnings: Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, and mild cussing. Oh! And we still need to determine the pairings. WARNING: IT IS ALSO YAOI (BOY X BOY)  
Edo x Sho  
Johan x Sho  
Judai x Sho  
Ryo x Sho  
Edo x Ryo  
Fubuki x Misawa  
Judai x Johan  
Johan x Ryo  
Edo x Fubuki (Darkness)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hell Kaiser sighed uneasily. Sho held out his right hand and a blue-green portal appeared. "Let's go," said Sho as he walked through it with Ryo behind him. The portal closed tightly. Hell Kaiser looked around asked, "Where are we?" "We're in the void," answered Sho. Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow at his little brother. He was about to say something until they heard a voice yell, "Sho!!" They turned around to see Johan running towards them. Sho replied, "Johan." Johan stopped in front of them and grinned. However, the grin became a frown and asked, "Where's Judai?" "Back in the real world waiting for you," answered Sho. Hell Kaiser noticed the look in Sho's eyes but nodded in agreement. Sho tilted his head and said, "Let's get going. We can't stay here any longer." "But what about all these people?" asked Johan. Hell Kaiser glanced at Sho as if asking him what's he going to do. Sho rubbed his temples in thought. He replied, "I'll get these people out after ok?" Johan hesitantly nodded and a blue-green portal opened. The European went through and Sho said, "Go with him onii-san. I'll catch up with you in a sec." "Are you sure?" questioned his brother. Sho nodded. Hell Kaiser sighed and went through the portal. The younger Marufuji watched the portal close before turning to the people who were still in the void. His eyes became silver-red and looked at them. He gave out a saddened sigh. How was he going to explain to Johan about this?

Johan waited as Hell Kaiser walked out of the portal. "Where's Sho?" he asked. Hell Kaiser replied, "He stayed behind in order to help those people." Johan nodded in understanding when he had a pained look in his eyes. Hell Kaiser asked, "What's wrong?" Johan replied, "Sho...Did Judai...betray Sho?" He took that as a yes when Ryo gave Johan a shocked look. Before he can ask, Johan cut in, "Don't ask how I know. It's like I was there when it happened but I only saw it through Sho's eyes." Hell Kaiser's eyes widened. He had heard the same from Sho when he dueled him. Ryo was surprised when Sho told him that he saw him dueling in the underground tournament. Hell Kaiser sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That means you're connected to my otuoto Johan," he muttered. Johan stared at him with wide eyes until he heard something ripping. Turning, he saw a portal appear.

Sho stepped out of the portal carrying something wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. The portal zipped shut and Sho fell down to his knees. Hell Kaiser and Johan ran towards him while Sho clutched whatever tightly. "What happened?" asked Johan. Sho stood up and replied, "The people in there are dead Johan. All but one." Ryo looked down and noticed that it was a baby. A boy no less. Johan looked at the baby and asked, "The baby's still alive?" Sho nodded. "Dadda?" murmured the baby. They looked down towards it to find the baby starting to wake up. _'Crap,'_ the three thought. Ryo and Johan were surprised when Sho started to murmur something into the baby's ear. The baby quieted and fell back to sleep. "How did you do that?" asked Johan in awe. Sho sighed in frustration and replied, "You learn a lot of things while staying in this godforsaken place." Hell Kaiser sighed and nodded in agreement with his otouto. However, he was surprised when Sho handed the baby to him. "Why do I have to carry it?" growled out Ryo. He cannot handle children and Sho knew that. Sho replied, "Because I can't carry a baby while doing my job. Besides...he likes you." "He? What's his name?" smirked Johan.

Hell Kaiser's eye twitched violently. His otouto replied, "Akutenshi." _'Akutenshi?'_ thought Ryo before he felt the baby stir. He glanced down and groaned. "Don't worry onii-san. We'll just leave him with some family when we stop into town," drawled out Sho. Johan gave his friend a shock look. He said, "We can't leave him like an abandoned puppy Sho!" Sho sighed in irritation and rubbed the back of his neck. The younger Marufuji was silent before finally answering, "Fine. We'll find a family for him? Happy?" Johan nodded. Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow while shifting the baby's weight. If you look closesly or imagine it, it almost seemed like Sho and Johan were like an old marriage couple. Only that Sho is the father and Johan the mother. He snickered quietly. However, he gritted his teeth in pain as Sho stepped on his foot mercilessly. "Baby! Baby!" gritted out Ryo. Sho took his foot off of his and glared at his brother. He said, "Let's go. We need to find a place for Akutenshi." The two nodded but Sho started to clutch his chest in pain. Akutenshi started to cry suddenly and Johan placed a comforting arm around Sho. "What's going on Sho?" asked Johan. Sho shook his head as the pain subsided and the baby quieted. Hell Kaiser blinked and was slightly uncomfortable at the sight. Sho shook Johan's arm off of him and muttered, "Don't touch me." However, the trio heard a roar.

Edo stood outside; away from everyone. He crossed his arms staring at nothing until he heard a roar. The silver-haired boy looked down to see everybody still asleep except for Fubuki and Misawa. He assumed that they must've heard the roar too but why didn't the others? Edo figured it must be because of something...but what? He looked up to see something rising from the grounds. "The birth of the ancient dragon." Edo's eyes widened. He turned around to see Fubuki- no...not Fubuki but Darkness standing right behind him. Edo's eyes widened but Darkness gave him an assuring smile unlike his other cruel and devious ones. Darkness looked out and said, "Sho and the others should be coming back now." "Others?" repeated Edo confused. Darkness nodded. He replied, "You'll find out soon." "Sure about that Darkness?" asked a familiar voice. The two turned around to see Taniya with her arms crossed. Taniya said, "Sho-sama is pretty serious Darkness. He hates Judai's guts after that betrayal. What makes you think he'll tell you anything else?" "From your tone of voice, it seems like you know where he went," smirked Darkness. Taniya suddenly became nervous until the roar came back. The trio and Misawa looked and their eyes widened. It was Rainbow Dragon except that it was pure black.

Johan's eyes widened at the sight of the black Rainbow Dragon and so did Hell Kaiser's. However, Sho merely looked calm but he clutched the hilt of his sword tightly. He started to curse only to get hit on the head by both his onii-san and Johan. Sho rubbed his head and asked, "What?" "No cursing around the baby!" yelled the two. They glanced at each other and blushed. Sho raised an eyebrow in amusement but the roar distracted him from saying anything. "Sho-tousan. Dame shinimas..." muttered the baby. The trio's eyes widened. Sho looked at the baby in realization. The baby's eyes were open and it looked exactly like Judai's but more innocent and pure. "Judai," breathed out Sho. Hell Kaiser sent his otouto a disbelieving look. The younger Marufuji shook his head. Now's not the time thinking about his long lost friendship with Yuki Judai.

* * *

**DH: How was it?  
Sho: It was good  
Ryo: I agree  
Manjyoume: I'm still not mentioned in this thing!  
DH: QUIET!!  
Johan: Are you going to end the story so soon?  
DH: NOPE!! I have some plans for this particular story  
Edo: Please review if you liked it. If you did not, ignore this story, never read it again, and don't even bother flaming this.**

**_Japanese:  
otouto: Little Brother  
onii-san: Big Brother  
tousan: Father  
Dame Shimas: Don't Die_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DH: Here's chapter four!  
Sho: You seem to be enjoying this  
DH: Oh well  
Edo: Cut to the chase right?  
DH: You know it!  
Johan: Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX. Warnings: Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Oh! And be sure to vote for the pairings:  
Edo x Sho  
Johan x Sho  
Judai x Sho  
Ryo x Sho  
Edo x Ryo  
Fubuki x Misawa  
Judai x Johan  
Johan x Ryo  
Edo x Fubuki (Darkness)**

**"..." -** _Lord of Hell talking_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Hell. The place where most souls go. The Lord of Hell. A demanding and cruel master. It wishes nothing but death and suffering. Two pairs of blood red eyes snapped open and a growl was heard. **"You are getting close to your former friends Marufuji Sho. This is your punishment,"** roared a loud voice. Everything began to move violently and a pair of golden eyes opened. The Lord of Hell commanded, **"Dark Rainbow Dragon. Destroy Marufuji Sho!"** A roar was heard and the dragon-like figure disappeared. The Lord of Hell laughed.

Sho, Ryo, and Johan ran towards to the dragon only to see it carrying something else. Sho's eyes widened. He knew who that figure was. Johan and Hell Kaiser noticed his look before looking up. They gasped. On Dark Rainbow Dragon's back was a midnight blue wolf with cold golden eyes. It was giving them a devilish smile. Their attention reverted back to Sho as he cried out in pain and fell down to his knees. His eyes were blank and his breathing became ragged. The baby began to cry while Ryo and Johan merely looked in shock. Finally, Sho snapped out of his trance and stood up. "Daijoubu Sho?" asked his onii-san. Sho nodded. His eyes turned blood red and he quickly said, "You guys get out of here. I have my job to do." They nodded and ran to hide.

Sho unsheathed his sword but gritted in pain as he felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster. Ignoring the pain, Sho waved his sword a bit to let out a wave of darkness. The darkness then took form of a huge bird. "Ready Midnyte Phoenix?" asked Sho. The bird nodded. Sho climbed on Midnyte Phoenix's back and the phoenix flew towards to the dark dragon. Tainya's eyes widened as she noticed the huge phoenix heading straight towards to the dark dragon. "Sho," she murmured. Darkness and Edo turned and their eyes widened. All of a sudden, Edo's eyes widened as he felt a pain in his heart. He clutched his chest and Darkness noticed. He asked, "Is something wro-" He was cut off however when he recieved the same pain.

Johan and Ryo reached the town but the baby continue to cry. "Oh my god!" cried a voice. The two turned around to see a woman with long orange hair and sapphire blue eyes. Johan asked, "Who are you?" The baby quieted at the appearance of the woman. "I am the ancient keeper of the legends. My name is Hana. Is that Akutenshi?" replied the woman before grabbing the baby out of Ryo's arms. Hell Kaiser was about to say something until he heard a loud roar. They turned to see Midnyte Phoenix and Dark Rainbow Dragon fighting while Sho and a strange figure fought. Even though they can't see the fight that well, they can tell that Sho is breathing heavily. Not to mention the cries of pain that could be heard. Johan noticed Ryo's eyes narrow and placed a hand on his shoulder intending to calm him. "Try to calm down Ryohou," said Johan using Ryo's full name. Ryo glared at him before looking back at the fight. He replied, "I can't be calm when somebody hurts my otuoto." Johan sighed. He was actually surprised at how concerned Hell Kaiser was about his otouto when Judai told him that he cared less about him. Was that all a facade? Sho panted heavily as he beared multiple scars on his body. This wasn't going too well. Across from him stood a taller man with spiky black hair and obsidian eyes.

The man wore a silky black cloak with a strange chain around his neck. In his right hand was a nodachi sword. "How does it feel Sho? To feel the pain of Hell striking back at you?" sneered the man looking down at Sho. The younger Marufuji glared at him and stood up and held out his shinken sword. He replied, "Urusai teme!!" However, he gritted his teeth in pain as he felt a sword stab him. Sho's silver eyes widened as he noticed that the man's aura is hazy. "Manjyoume-kun," murmured Sho. Manjyoume smirked at him. He asked, "How does it feel Sho? To have one of your friends pitted against you?" "Seems like the Lord of Hell got to you," muttered Sho. Manjyoume smirked at him wider. "That's right. It seems like you aren't surprised," said Manjyoume. Sho's eyes widened in pain as Manjyoume pinned him on to the Dark Rainbow Dragon by his neck. The younger Marufuji gasped for breath until he felt a cold pair of lips on his. His eyes widened. Manjyoume pulled away and smirked. "How was your first kiss Sho?" questioned Manjyoume. Sho growled at him dangerously. "Urusai teme," spat out Sho before he kicked Manjyoume in the gut. Manjyoume gritted his teeth and released Sho.

Judai and everyone else woke up and noticed the Dark Rainbow Dragon. "Finally awake eh Yuki Judai?" asked Darkness. Judai, Asuka, and Misawa's eyes widened. Judai replied, "What did you do to Fubuki!?" Darkness smirked until a voice yelled, "Mina!" They turned around to see Johan and Hell Kaiser running towards them. Judai beamed until he saw the serious looks on their faces. Darkness asked, "Nani?" "Do you know what's going on?" questioned Hell Kaiser. Darkness shrugged but Edo replied, "Well...Sho is getting injured a lot." "How can you tell?" asked Taniya. Edo clutched his chest and answered, "I can just feel it." "Looks like all of us has a different kind of connection with Sho," said Taniya. Everyone sent her curious looks. "What do you mean?" asked Darkness.

Taniya smiled. She replied, "I think it's obvious. Edo here can feel the pain Sho is feeling. His onii-san can practically feel his emotions and the darkness inside of him. Johan can see through the eyes of Sho but a lot more deeper and I think it's obvious who developed feelings for him," she winked at Johan who blushed, "Darkness can feel the power radiating inside Sho. Misawa can hear things Sho hears. Kenzan and the rest can't feel anything but a distinct feeling." Everyone looked at each other uneasily until they noticed Hell Kaiser's eye twitching. _'Uh oh,'_ they thought. Now that Taniya revealed how Johan felt about Sho...it'll be bad news. Especially when Hell Kaiser has now become an overprotective older brother. Johan backed away unconsciously from Ryo. That is until they heard a crash. Darkness quickly ran out and they heard him gasped. They followed him and their eyes widened.

Sho gritted his teeth before let out a pained scream. He was on the ground and blood was running out from his injuries. "Sho!" he heard. The younger Marufuji's eyes turned red and he noticed everyone. He yelled, "Stay away!" They stopped. Sho stood up painfully and looked at his opponent. He said, "If you want a duel then just say so Manjyoume!" Everyone gasped as Manjyoume appeared in front of Sho with his duel disk out. "Gladly," smirked the dark-haired man. Sho held out his right arm and his black duel disk appeared. Manjyoume held out his right arm and a silver-black duel disk appeared. Judai's eyes widened. "DUEL!"

_(Flash Back)_

_  
Sho was sitting on top of Duel Academia's roof looking through his deck. R.D. He knew he had heard of that before. "Sho?" came a voice. Sho looked up to see Rei holding something. He asked, "Nani Rei?" Rei walked over to him and sat down next to him. She said, "Um...I got something from you from Kaiser-san." "Onii-san?" muttered Sho. Rei nodded and held it out for him. Sho took it and noticed that it was a black box used for putting cards in. On the cover there was something engraved in it._

_**Marufuji Sho : The Lost Faith into Darkness**_

_The younger Marufuji raised an eyebrow in ponder. "What do you think it means Sho?" questioned Rei as she also read what it said. Sho shrugged. He replied, "I don't know Rei." The young girl sighed and stood up. She took something out and revealed it to be a bag. Sho raised in eyebrow at the bag before looking at her. She smiled and opened the bag and took out a piece of small round chocolate. "This is for helping Sho," she said. Then she pressed the chocolate against Sho's lips causing the piece of chocolate to slip in. Rei stepped back and said, "This is one of my famous chocolate!" She smiled as Sho ate it with an appreciative look on his face before she frowned a little. "Although...it was for Judai-kun but...I made this one for you! You deserve it Sho-kun," smiled Rei. Sho blinked before giving her a small smile. Something he wasn't able to do since the beginning of the school year. "Arigatou Rei-chan," he said. Rei smiled but she also blushed. She was about to say something until the two heard someone say, "DUEL!" Sho sighed and unconsciously clutched his heart. Rei noticed and asked, "Is something wrong Sho?" The younger Marufuji shook his head._

_**THE LOST FAITH: SHO'S DESTINY** _

_"You can't escape your destiny Marufuji Sho. This is your fate and you cannot escape."_

_(End of Flash Back)_

_

* * *

_**DH: That was interesting  
Ryo: I feel like I was the one who caused all of this to happen...-.-'  
Sho: _-sighs-_ My first kiss just so happened to be Manjyoume  
Manjyoume: I'm scarred for life  
Johan: Oh well...(thinking: I should've been the one to kiss Sho!)  
Rei: YAY!! I'm mentioned in this chapter!  
Edo: Please review if you liked it. If you did not, then ignore this story and don't bother flaming it.**

**_Japanese:  
Daijoubu: Are you alright?  
Onii-san: Big brother  
Urusai: Shut up  
Teme: Bastard  
Mina: Everyone  
Nani?: What?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DH: Here's chapter five!  
Sho: I'm doomed...  
Manjyoume: YAY!!  
Ryo: _-sighs-_ You're loud  
Manjyoume: URUSAI!!  
Fubuki: _-smiles-_  
Edo: I am very embarrased by this chapter...  
Asuka: Why?  
Everyone: It's her! Get her! _-runs after Asuka-  
_Asuka: _-quickly runs away-  
_Judai: _-sweatdrops-  
_Jim: I'll do disclaimer. Darkhyourinmaru does not own YGO GX. Warnings: Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, and mild language. Note: Vote for pairings! And Ryohou is not really Ryo's full name.  
Edo x Sho  
Johan x Sho  
Judai x Sho  
Ryo x Sho 1 vote  
Edo x Ryo  
Fubuki x Misawa  
Judai x Johan  
Johan x Ryo  
Edo x Fubuki (Darkness)**

**"..." - **Sho and Lord of Hell talking (in their minds)  
_"..."_ - Midnyte Excelion, Hell Midnyte Jewel Dragon, and Fubuki talking (in their minds)  
**_"..." _**- Red Eyes Darkness Dragon talking  
**"..."** - possessed Manjyoume talking

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Judai and the gang watched with anxiety as the duel continued.

Sho: 1500/ Manjyoume: 3000

"I play Midnyte Excelion in attack mode!" yelled Sho as a black-blue chinese dragon with pure white eyes appeared. Manjyoume smirked at the dragon. He asked, "You do know what'll happen when I defeat you right?" Sho nodded wearily until he smirked. The younger Marufuji said, "But you're not him Manjyoume. You're a puppet like me." He glanced at the dragon. **"What should I do?"** he asked to the dragon in his mind. _'Just use that card Sho-sama,'_ replied the dragon. Sho sighed and nodded. Then he noticed Manjyoume's look. He said, "I use the magic card Twilight's Midnyte to sacrifice Midnyte Excelion. Then I play the card, Hell Midnyte Jewel Dragon!" Johan's eyes widened. Then clouds began to appear and a huge pure black dragon came out from the clouds. Two ripped devil wings came from the dragon's back. Everyone gasped.

Manjyoume's eyes widened. He clutched the pendant around his neck and said in his mind, _'You never told me he had that card!'_ **"Oh? I should've told you? You forget, Sho is the true heir to the darkness. You are nothing more than a mere puppet so act like it,"** replied the Lord of Hell in a taunting manner. Manjyoume growled. He took out a card and glanced at it. "I play Guardian of Hell in defense mode! Then I play the magic card Wings of the Devil!" said Manjyoume. Sho's eyes widened. Judai noticed before glancing back at the Guardian of Hell. It was a cloaked man with golden-slitted eyes. His hands were full of muscle and he held a black staff. However, when Manjyoume played the Wings of the Devil, two feathered black wings appeared on the cloaked man's back and the hood fell off his face to reveal a wolf-shaped head. Asuka gasped while everyone's eyes widened. The only one who did not react was Sho. Manjyoume smirked and said, "Now my Guardian of Hell has the same amount of attack points as your dragon Sho!" 'That's what you think teme,' thought Sho. He sighed as he realized that it was now his turn. _"Daijoubu Sho-sama?"_ asked Hell Midnyte Jewel Dragon. Sho glanced at his monster. He replied, **'The Lord of Hell knows about my betrayal. It'll soon be over for me.'** _"I won't let that happen. You are my master and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you,"_ assured the dragon. Sho sighed and nodded. The younger Marufuji drew a card and glanced at it. He said, "I play the magic card, Sacred Lullaby!" "Sacred Lullaby? What on earth does that do?" demanded Manjyoume.

Sho smirked. He replied, "Sacred Lullaby is a rare card actually. Its abilities are for you to find out." Then Hell Midnyte Jewel Dragon began to glow. Everyone gaped in awe. The dragon grew larger and they heard lightning in the background. The light vanished revealing a pure white dragon. Everything was white, really white. The dragon snarled at them. On top of the dragon stood a woman in a pure white cloak. In her hands was a white staff that held a light blue crystal. "Meet the dragon and lady from heaven Manjyoume. Heaven's Ancients," said Sho. Manjyoume's eyes widened until his usual obsidian eyes became a blood red color. Everyone instantly became concerned when Sho gave out a pained scream. However, they couldn't get to him. Hell Kaiser gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Everyone stared at him until they noticed that a dark blue light began to surround him. Johan's eyes widened as he remembered that the same thing happened to Sho once. Ryo opened his eyes to reveal a blue-green color. Darkness and Taniya gasped. They couldn't believe it. Hell Kaiser Ryo was truly the heir to the Darkness Clan. The two former members of the Seven Stars glanced at each other. Could this be Ryo's true powers? And to what extent? Darkness smirked mentally until he blinked. **_"What's got you so happy master?"_** asked a voice. Darkness blinked again and replied, _'Is that you Darkness Dragon?'_ **_"No...it's the easter bunny coming for a visit. OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU BONE-HEAD!"_** yelled the dark dragon. Darkness mentally winced before mentally pouting. He said, _'You don't have to be so mean!'_ **_"Then stop being to stupid,"_** retorted Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

**"Seems like you finally used that card eh Sho?"** smirked the now possessed Manjoume. Sho growled at him while clutching his chest. His heart began to beat faster and faster. It was weird on how it didn't explode...yet. He replied, "Urusai!" "That's not how you should reply to your master now is it?" smirked the Lord of Hell. Sho was about to retort until he felt a radiating darkness. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hell Kaiser coming. _'Onii-san!'_ he thought. "Your brother is strong Sho-sama," muttered the Heaven's Ancients. Sho looked at his monster before nodding in agreement. Hell Kaiser said, "You release my brother! I'll duel you instead!" "Sorry! No can do Ryohou-chan," smirked the Lord of Hell, "this is between your brother and I only." Sho closed his eyes and began to plot. He finally opened his eyes and glanced at the white monster. Heaven's Ancients nodded when seeing its master's look. "Diamond Reign," muttered the female and a mist appeared. The possessed Manjyoume's eyes widened and as the mist cleared, gritted his teeth angrily. Everyone was gone! How could he have let this happen?

Hell Kaiser held his brother bridal style as the younger Marufuji began to breathe heavily from the wounds on his body. "This isn't good," muttered Taniya as she checked Sho's wounds. Jim asked, "What's wrong?" Taniya sighed. She replied, "Seems like Sho-taichou's wounds are fatal. It's really deep." Everyone even Asuka sent worried looks at each other. Even though Asuka didn't like Sho, she's still worried about him. Fubuki asked, "Can't you help him?" "No...but I know someone who can. Stay here. I'll bring over a friend who can help," replied Taniya as she stood up. Everyone nodded and she ran out of the hut. Edo checked Sho's pulse and let out a depressed sigh. He said, "We should lay Sho down on the bed." They nodded and Jim lead Ryo into the only bedroom they had in the hut. Judai turned to Johan who was playing around with his thumbs. "You ok Johan?" he asked his friend. Johan nodded but Judai knew he was lying. "Are you sure? You seem to be in a huge depression," he said. Johan sent him a small smile until he heard Asuka muttering something bad about Sho. He glared at her but she doesn't seem to noticed. Kenzan glanced at the door where Sho was before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Misawa. "It's ok. Sho'll pull through," reassured Misawa. Kenzan nodded in agreement with his friend.

Amon, Echo, and Chronos were quietly talking to each other while glancing at everyone now and then. Jim and Ryo came from the room and everything became silent. "How is he?" asked Judai breaking the silence. Jim replied, "Sho seems to be fine but...we don't know what's wrong." "There's also the problem with Manjyoume. He appeared in front of Sho looking evil," muttered Judai. They nodded. Edo, however, said, "Sho is getting heart-attacks more than ever now." They looked at him. Asuka asked, "What do you mean?" Edo looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet. He replied, "I can feel Sho's heartbeat. Sho's heart is beating quite fast than a normal person's heart should. It's like a string around his heart." "That's not good," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Taniya and the woman Ryo and Johan encountered before and a young boy with silver hair and blue eyes. The woman flashed them a brief smile before asking, "Where is the boy?" Jim lead her to the room. Taniya crossed her arms and sighed. The boy looked around the room before his eyes settled on Johan and Hell Kaiser. "Ryo-chan! Jo-chan!" grinned the boy. Everyone's eyes widened. Fubuki and Kenzan began to laugh and Judai and the others chuckled. Johan sighed and asked, "Is that you Akutenshi? You...grew up fast." The young boy smiled. Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow until the woman came out with Jim who was holding a blanket covered in blood. Asuka gasped while Judai and the others grimaced. "How's Marufuji-sempai?" asked Kenzan. The woman sighed, "He's fine...He just needs to rest for a bit. However, I fear that he will die soon"

Everything became silent. "The Lost Faith is Sho's Destiny. He knew he was going to die," muttered Akutenshi breaking the silence. Amon asked, "What do you mean?" Akutenshi sighed. The woman answered, "When Sho made that deal with the Lord of Hell, Sho knew all this from the beginning. He knew he was going to die but not now." Everyone began to answer questions until Midnyte Wolf appeared. They looked at it. The black-blue wolf sweat-dropped and said, "Please be quiet. Sho-sama's resting." "I think that's too late Midnyte Wolf," drawled out a voice. They turned to see Sho being carried by a humanoid dragon. Midnyte Wolf bowed and vanished in a swirl of darkness. The humanoid dragon released Sho once Kenzan went to help his friend. Then it vanished the same way Midnyte Wolf did. "How are you feeling Sho?" asked Fubuki. Sho whined and replied, "Like hell ran me over." They glanced at each other. Kenzan helped Sho sit down while the younger Marufuji rubbed his temples.

"Daijoubu Sho?" asked Judai. Almost instantly, the temperature in the hut went down. Judai shivered uncomfortably. Sho's eyes became a blood red color and they could see fangs extending. "Hurry! His blood lust is returning!" warned Akutenshi. As everybody stepped back from Sho, Edo stepped forward instead. "What are you doing?" hissed Echo. Edo replied, "Sho's my friend. Even if he did turn into a blood-thirsty monster." He walked up to Sho who eyed him warily. Edo smiled and held out a hand. "It's ok Sho," he assured. Sho glanced at Edo's hand before looking at him as if asking it was really ok. The silver-haired boy nodded. Everyone watched as Sho hesitantly grabbed Edo's wrist and brought it to his mouth before biting into it. Edo winced as the fangs pierced his wrist but said nothinig. He watched as Sho drank his blood and blood began to drip off from his wrist. Sho let go of Edo's wrist and licked the remaining blood off. Edo blushed and so did Asuka. Almost everyone except for Amon, Echo, and Chronos drooled at the sight. Sho finished licking the blood off of Edo's wrist and noticed blood dripping off his chin. _'Oops,'_ thought the younger Marufuji. He blushed as Edo came closer to him and licked the blood off from his chin.

However, they felt a dark aura around Ryo. They stepped back and Edo seemed to notice since he stopped. "Oh. Sorry Ryo," smirked Edo. Ryo glared at him. Sho sighed. He stood up from the chair and muttered something in Edo's ear. Edo nodded and Sho entered the room. _'This isn't going to be good,'_ thought O'Brien and Jim as they noticed Ryo and Johan's full-heated glare. Edo smirked at them before sitting down. The woman sighed and glanced at Akutenshi who nodded and left the hut. Taniya sighed and glanced at the woman. "Sho-sama is getting a fever isn't he?" asked Taniya. The woman shook her head. She replied, "Sho-chan's alright. It's just that since he is the true Jigoku no Kouken, his blood lust is only awakening. It'll be ok though. He is still a human." "But he drank Edo's blood," pointed out Asuka. The woman shrugged. She said, "It's because of the blood lust. That's perfectly normal.. Well, for him since he is the Jigoku no Kouken." "Can't he break that contract with the Lord of Hell?" asked Johan. The woman shook her head (I'll call her Aura). Aura answered, "No. Only if you kill him will the contract will end. However, if you kill the Lord of Hell...you'll kill Sho-chan too." Their eyes widened.

"I can't believe this!" yelled the Lord of Hell as he punched the poor wall harshly. Dark Rainbow Dragon watched its master attently while silently plotting. The Lord of Hell looked at the dark dragon and asked, "What are you thinking my friend?" It roared. The Lord of Hell nodded in agreement. He said, "Alright." Then he turned towards Manjyoume who was unconscious. "Get him for a little dress-up," ordered the Lord of Hell. Several heads nodded and dragged Manjyoume away. The Lord of Hell smirked and turned towards to look at the outskirts of the town where Judai and the gang were resting at. "Soon Marufuji Sho. Soon you will be able to understand everything. Death will take its toll on you. You will be the successor of the Dark Clan," hissed out the Lord of Hell clenching his hands into fists.

_(Flash Back)_

_"There you are Sho!" smiled Judai as he caught up to his friend. Sho looked at him and replied, "Hey Judai." "You ok Sho? You don't look too well," said Judai. Sho nodded at his friend. Judai smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry Sho! We'll save Johan!" grinned Judai. Sho looked at him uneasily. 'That's what you believe in Judai. Your only focus is only on Johan,' thought Sho in disdain. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked over his shoulder to see Jim. The archaeologist sent him a small smile which Sho only nodded in reply. "You ok?" asked Jim. Sho replied, "Judai will risk all of our lives Jim." Jim sighed and nodded in agreement._

_**"That's the boy,"** smirked a man with spiky red-brown hair and golden-slitted eyes. He was dressed in a black silky cloak looking down at the group of friends. A black-blue wolf with silver orbs walked up to him and asked, "That's the new Jigoku no Kouken?" The man nodded. He replied, "**Be good to him Midnyte Wolf. He is your new master after all."** Midnyte Wolf sent the man a curious look. It asked, "What about you Yuumei? Being the Lord of Hel is hard huh?" Yuumei chuckled. He replied, **"I chose to be it. Besides...the power is filled with greed anyways. Try to protect him Midnyte Wolf. The new heir is still innocent."** The wolf nodded._

_A giggle is heard. **"So that's his plan. Poor little one. You'll be the key to win Judai-kun's heart."**_

_(End of Flash Back)_

* * *

**DH: That's the fifth chapter!  
Ryo: I hate you Edo  
Edo: It's not my fault! Your brother was the one that licked the blood off of my wrist!  
Ryo: Yeah but he didn't lick your face! Pervert!  
Edo: I am not a pervert!  
Sho: Oh boy...  
Yuumei: I finally have a name! I don't like being called the Lord of Hell all the time!  
Midnyte Wolf: _-sighs-_ If you liked it review. If you did not, ignore this fic and move along. Don't bother flaming it.**

**_Japanese:  
Daijoubu: Are you all right?  
Urusai: Shut up  
Onii-san: Big Brother  
-sempai: Used as a suffix for a senior_**


	6. Chapter 6

**DH: Here's chapter six!  
Sho: You almost killed me in the previous chapter!  
DH: But I didn't did I? You are the main character in the story after all Sho-chan! ****_-smiles-  
_Ryo: I hate you.  
Yuumei: I bate you too  
Judai: OMG!! It's YUUMEI!!  
Yuumei: -.-' What the hell?  
Edo: _-smiles-_ Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX. Warnings: Slight Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Be sure to vote for pairings!  
Edo x Sho (1 vote)  
Johan x Sho (1 vote)  
Judai x Sho  
Ryo x Sho (2 votes)  
Edo x Ryo  
Fubuki x Misawa  
Judai x Johan  
Johan x Ryo  
Edo x Fubuki (Darkness)**

**"..."** -Sho talking in his mind  
"..." - Midnyte Wolf, Darkness, Ying talking  
**_"..."_** - Amethyst Cat talking  
_"..." _- Yang talking  
_Italics - thinking and Japanese words_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sho woke up and looked around the room. He wasn't surprised to see his _onii-san_ sleeping in the chair next to the bed. The younger Marufuji smiled and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair until his eyes widened as he remembered what he had done last night. Sho touched his newly extended fangs and thought, _'I'm a monster.'_ "It's not your fault Sho," assured a voice. Surprised, Sho looked up to see Midnyte Wolf. Sho sent it a small smile before replying,** 'I know but...I'm still uncomfortable.'** Midnyte Wolf smirked and sighed. Then it turned to its companion. It was a pink cat with a purple-pink jewel. Sho's eyes widened. The cat bowed its head and said, _**"It's good to finally meet you Marufuji Sho-sama."**_ It looked at him. Sho nodded in acknowledgment. He asked, **'Did Johan summon you?'** The pink cat shook its head. It replied, **_"Iie. Johan is still asleep and Midnyte Wolf just woke me up. He wanted to cuddle."_** Said wolf blushed while Sho smirked.

He looked around and noticed his cloak laying on the ground next to Hell Kaiser. Sho got out of bed but Midnyte Wolf asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea Sho-sama?" Sho sighed and nodded. **'As long as I'm here, Yuumei-sama will go after them. They are the only ones that will lead to my death.'_"But what about your onii-san, Johan, Edo, and the others who cares for you?"_** asked the pink cat. Sho was silent for a minute before answering, **'They will be doomed to die as long as I am around them.'** Then he walked over and picked up his cloak. He put it on and glanced at his older brother. The younger Marufuji sighed and looked around.** 'Where's my sword?'** he asked them. The pink cat shrugged but Midnyte Wolf answered, "Outside. Fubuki has it." **'Now why does he have it?'** muttered Sho. The two duel spirits shrugged. Sho adjusted his cloak a bit before quietly leaving the room. The pink cat looked at Midnyte Wolf and asked, **_"Is this Yuumei really dangerous my friend?"_** "Yes Amethyst Cat. He is actually the one who rules these lands," replied the dark wolf remembering his time with the Lord of Hell when he was once kind which was not too long ago.

_(Flashback)_

_"Master. You must get some sleep if you are too encounter those duelists," said Midnyte Wolf as he walked up to Yuumei who was dressed in a tan cloak. Yuumei sent his friend a small smile before replying, "I know my friend. However, I cannot seem to rest. I'm excited. Not to mention that one of them has already caught my attention." Midnyte Wolf looked at its master curiously. Then it looked down towards to the outskirts of the Dark World. Yuumei smiled at his small friend and petted it who merely made a purring sound in its throat. Yuumei smiled wider and sighed. He said, "I fear that our friendship will end soon my friend." "Another premonition master?" asked Midnyte Wolf. It was surprised when Yuumei shook his head. He replied, "I know because I can practically feel it my friend." Midnyte Wolf's eyess widened. "You're still too kind Yuumei," teased a voice. The two turned around to see her. Yuumei bowed while Midnyte Wolf growled out, "Yubel." Yubel crossed her arms and smirked. She asked, "What are you two doing out here? Didn't you know that the council has been calling you Yuumei?" Yuumei's eyes wdiened before he practically ran past Yubel in a hurry. Midnyte Wolf growled at her and asked, "What are you planning you witch?" "That's none of your business you pathetic little creature," sneered Yubel before she vanished in a swirl of darkness._

_(End of Flash Back)_

Midnyte Wolf sighed at the memory.

Sho walked up to Fubuki who was still sleeping and clutching the black shinken sword tightly. He smiled lightly and as he reached for the sword, a hand caught his wrist. Sho winced and looked; not to see Fubuki's brown orbs but seeing the eyes of Darkness. "What do you think you're doing Sho?" asked Darkness in a hushed whisper. Sho's eyes widened in shock as Darkness practically dragged him out of the hut. He winced in pain as the possessed Fubuki pinned him to the ground harshly. He repeated, "What do you think you're doing Sho?" Sho glared at him. The younger Marufuji replied, "None of your business. Give me my sword and let Fubuki go." Darkness chuckled and tightened his grip around Sho's wrist. He asked, "Now...why do I want to do that?" Sho's eyes widened. Did he just detected lust in his voice? Darkness smirked. He was about to lean over Sho's ear when he was kicked, unfortunately, in the crotch. He yelped and got off of Sho.

The younger Marufuji sibling backflipped from Darkness and stood holding his sword. He smirked and said, "_Domo baka_." However, as he turned to leave, he was once again pinned to the ground. Sho gritted his teeth as he was rolled onto his back. Darkness hovered over him with a smirk on his lips. "You are too predictable Sho-chan," chuckled Darkness. Sho glared at him with narrowed eyes. Then Darkness was knocked off of Sho and the blunette sat up. "_Arigatou_ Midnyte Kyuubi," thanked Sho. The black-blue nine-tailed fox nodded and pressed its paw against Darkness chest. Sho walked over to Darkness and smirked at him. "Hey...don't take this too bad Darkness. I just need to go on a little pilgrimage," smirked Sho before kissing Darkness's forehead. Then he pulled back and nodded towards to the kitsune. Midnyte Kyuubi grinned and pressed its paw harder on Darkness's chest. "Don't come near my master again," it hissed before it and Sho vanished.

Yuumei watched in amusement as Sho ran away from his so-called friends and towards to a tall pillar. "Did he finally leave?" asked a voice. Yuumei turned around to see Yubel smirking. Yuumei nodded reluctantly at her. Yubel smirked wider and walked away. _'You were right my old friend. That woman is a witch and a bitch!_' thought Yuumei before he turned around to continue watching Sho. He let out a saddened sigh. 'How I wish that this never happened,' he thought. His thoughts were cut off however when he heard a voice say, **"Yummei-sama, he is here."** The Lord of Hell nodded and turned around. He said, "Alright. You are dismissed Manjyoume." Manjyoume was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, black boots, and a black cloak. Around his neck was a black talisman. Manjyoume bowed and left the room. Yuumei's eyes narrowed into slits before leaving the room. In his place, a pure white tiger with a sapphire jewel embedded into its forehead.

Its snow white eyes glistened as it looked around the room. _"If you are planning to turn him good again imouto-chan, then I suggest you forget about it,"_ sneered a voice. The white tiger's eyes narrowed as a black panther with a ruby jewel embedded into its forehead also. The white tiger growled at it. It replied, "You know nothing, Yang. Yuumei belongs to the light." _"How would you know Ying? You failed your duty as a guardian let alone as a friend,"_ smirked the black panther. Ying glared at it.Yang smirked wider and turned around. It looked at the white tiger over its shoulder and said, _"Then come if you want him back Ying. Prove to me that you can really be a guardian. Guide the Jigoku no Kouken and then face against me."_ Then it vanished. Ying gritted its teeth before turning around. _'Marufuji Sho is the Lost Faith. The faith of which Yuumei has been looking for. Can he really bring light to this world of darkness?'_ it thought before it vanished in a mist of ice.

Hell Kaiser Ryo's eyes opened wide and looked around the room. _'Damn it!'_ he thought angrily to himself. He stood up causing the chair to knock over. "_Do shitandas ka_?!" yelled Judai as he burst into the room. Ryo looked at him and replied, "Sho's gone." "That's not good," murmured Jim as he walked in. Johan looked around the room and asked, "Where did he go?" "Off to finish some business," answered a new voice. Everyone turned to see Darkness standing there with his arms crossed. Hell Kaiser grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and growled, "What are you talking about?" Darkness smirked. He replied, "Sho left earlier this morning to finish his business with the Lord of Hell of course." Darkness was then pinned to a wall by Hell Kaiser whose eyes were starting to slowly turn black.

"Tell me when you last saw him," growled Hell Kaiser as a dark aura began to radiate off from him. Darkness said nothing. Johan, Judai, Kenzan, Jim, O'Brien, and Amon all winced as they heard a sickening sound as Ryo punched Darkness straight in the face; successfully breaking his nose. Darkness flew on to the floor as blood ran from his nose. Hell Kaiser heaved angrily; glaring at him. His now black obisidian eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. Asuka and Echo was forcefully pushed into the room by Chronos, Amon, and Jim. Kenzan and O'Brien held Hell Kaiser back from stiking out at Darkness again who was slowly beginning to stand up. "Geez...that was a strong punch," remarked Darkness wiping the blood off. Miraculously, Darkness's nose wasn't broken. The possessed Fubuki smirked at the elder Marufuji sibling. He said, "You should calm down Ryohou. Don't worry, we'll find Sho in no time. I have no intention letting my new master dying." "Your new master?" questioned Judai. Darkness nodded. He crossed his arms and replied, "All living things falls under a master. Since Sho became the Jigoku no Kouken, all former darkness falls under him. Even you Ryohou-chan." Hell Kaiser's eye twitched violently and Kenzan and O'Brien held onto him tighter.

Sho was resting beside a lake and splashed water against his face. He sighed and looked towards to the dark kingdom that was placed by the end of the forest he was in. The younger Marufuji sighed and closed his eyes. _'Think Sho! There's no way you can enter through the kingdom's gates that easily! There has to be a way!'_ he thought to himself. "Seems like you are pondering my young friend," said an amused voice. Startled, Sho's eyes opened to see Ying standing on top of the lake with beauty and grace. Sho's eyes widened and he stood up with his sword in hand. "The Mystic White Tiger- Ying," murmured Sho. Ying nodded its head once before looking at him. It tilted its head and asked, "What's got you so worried Jigoku no Kouken?" "You are the true light Ying. There's no reason to call me Jigoku no Kouken," muttered Sho.

Ying shook its head. "No...you are the true chosen one. Yuumei has chosen the correct heir this time," stated Ying; eyes glistening with innocence and truth. Sho eyed it carefully before sitting down. He asked, "What is a rare spirit like you doing here? A female shouldn't be alone." Ying snorted. She replied, "You act as if though I can't protect myself. No one would dare touch the last remaining light of hope." Sho grimaced at that. "There isn't any hope. Only the Lost Faith can decide things now," muttered Sho. Ying looked at him with an analyzing look. She replied, "That's what you think Sho. There's always hope. Besides...haven't you noticed that now...people are depending on you to defeat Yuumei?" Sho grunted and stood up. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be talking Ying. People depended on you bringing the Lord of Hell out of darkness. You failed. What makes you think that I can do it?" Sho questioned at her before leaving. Ying stared at where Sho was before sighing. "It's true then," she muttered smiling, "the purity of light has returned even from Hell. Jigoku no Kouken and...the Lost Faith. It is Sho's destiny after all." Then she turned around in a mist of light.

Yubel slammed her hands against the poor desk as she watched what had happened between Sho and Ying and Ryo and Darkness. "This can't be happening! I need that boy to lure Judai to me," hissed Yubel angrily. Then she heard a chuckle and turned around only to see Yang lying on her red-brown master queen bed. She asked, "What the hell are you doing here you overlarge cat!?" She blasted a dark fireball at him but Yang merely dodged it. It was now on the ground and looked over at the bed. _"Wow...I hate to end up like that,"_ smirked the panther. Yubel growled at it and repeated, "What the hell are you doing you overlarge cat!?" Yang smirked wider. It replied, _"Oh...I was just wondering what you were up to next. You know that time's coming right?"_ Yubel's eyes narrowed. She replied, "I know...but...I don't care. I only want Judai!" _"He won't love you Yubel. So return to the child that you were,"_ hissed Yang as its fur bristled. Yubel glared at him with her multi-colored eyes. She replied, "Never! Not until I get my Judai!" Yang gave her a cold look. It said, _"Very well then. You have 72 hours Yubel. If you do not get Yuki Judai by then, be sure to return to your true self."_ Then it vanished. Yubel gritted her teeth angrily. She hated to be bossed around!

Hell Kaiser and Edo put on their cloaks while everyone eyed them carefully. "Are you sure this is wise?" asked Asuka as she was forced to dress in a black skirt, a white shirt, black boots, and a white cloak to warm her from the sudden cold. Edo nodded when Hell Kaiser didn't answer her. "Yeah. Ryo and I can find Sho before he does something rash," answered Edo. Johan, who was dressed in black pants, a blue shirt, black shoes, and blue cloak, asked, "Why can't I come with you?" Silence. "Because...if you come with us and get captured, Sho will have to go after you. I know that he doesn't want you of all people to get captured," said Ryo breaking the intense silence. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Kenzan who now wore a brown cloak said, "Then we should all travel together."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Ying watched them through Asuka's eyes and smiled to herself. She was glad that Sho has friends that depended on him...well, except this girl she's in. But...she can have some fun for a while. Judai nodded in agreement. He said, "Yeah! I made a mistake earlier and now I want to help Sho! He doesn't deserve to be alone and he doesn't deserve this pain! Sho should be around the people he cares about!" Jim tipped his hat and smiled; knowing that Judai realized his mistake. He said, "He's right. We should all help Sho; not because we have to but because we want to. He's one of us." Everyone nodded in agreement. Ryo and Edo glanced at each other and Edo smiled. Hell Kaiser sighed. "Alright...I give up," he said. Everyone besides Asuka cheered.

* * *

**DH: Now...everyone is heading to the same place. The Dark Kingdom of the Lord of Hell!  
Sho: How many chapters is this story?  
DH: I'm almost out of ideas so I decided to make this story...oh...about 10-15 chapters?  
Edo: _-raises an eyebrow-_ Really? Then that must mean that the readers have to vote for pairings quickly!  
Kenzan: I want to be with Sho!  
Johan: Sho's mine!  
Judai: No way Johan! He's mine!  
Ryo: Both of you are wrong. He's mine  
Jim: INCEST!!  
Edo: Eh...Sho's mine?  
Guys: Get him!! _-pounces on Edo-_  
DH: Poor guy...  
Yuumei: If you liked it, review. If you did not, don't go anywhere near this story and don't bother flaming it.**

_**Japanse:  
****Onii-san: Big brother  
Iie: No  
Domo: Thanks  
Baka: Idiot  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Do shitandas ka: What's wrong**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DH: Here's chapter seven!  
Sho: I got molested again!  
Ryo: You are SO lucky I can't do anything to you because of who you are  
DH: And what's that?  
Ryo: You wrote this story  
****DH: -.-' I feel so loved.  
Yuumei: Well...I'll do disclaimer. Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX. Warnings: Slight Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Oh, and sorry ...but it seems like Darkhyourinmaru has FINALLY decided the pairings! Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat  
Most Notable Hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo**

_"..."_ - Yang and Fubuki talking  
**"..." - **Possessed Asuka, Darkness Dragon, and possessed Manjyoume talking  
**"..."** - Midnyte Tempest talking  
"..." - Darkness and Ying talking  
_Italics- thinking and japanese words_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Judai and the gang were heading to the Dark Kingdom when all of a sudden, Yang appeared. They stopped almost instantly. "_Omae wa dare?"_ asked Edo. Yang chuckled. It replied, _"The name's Yang. The Dark Mystic Panther."_ Johan's eyes widened. Asuka noticed before her eyes turned pure white. **"What are you doing in these parts Yang?"** asked Asuka in a different voice. Everyone looked in shock while Yang merely looked in mild amusement. It said, "_Looks like you possessed one of their friends' body Ying. Surprised you chose her though."_ It grinned. Ying glared at it. She replied, **_"Urusai!"_** Yang chuckled. Hell Kaiser glared at it and asked, "Where is Sho?" _"Oh him? The Jigoku no Kouken was just here a little while ago. He's heading to the Dark Kingdom right now,"_ answered Yang with a grin. Edo gritted his teeth. As he was about to say something, a dark blast erupted between them. Yang back away and nearly grinned at the newcomer. _"So...the young guardian appeared to save his friends,"_ stated Yang with a huge grin. Everyone's eyes widened as the dark light disappeared revealing Sho with his shinken sword held out and two black feathered wings on his back. Sho was panting slightly as he glared at the black cat. "What are you planning Yang?" hissed Sho as his silver eyes became a golden color. Yang smirked. It answered, _"You should know Sho. The Lord of Hell wants to meet you and you only. Your friends are a distraction."_ Sho glared at it before glancing at everyone over his shoulder. "Leave," he commanded. Judai stepped up and asked, "Why!? We're not going to leave you!"

Sho glared at him. He replied, "You are a distraction to me. If you are ever around me, you will die." "I'm not going to leave you behind Sho!" yelled Hell Kaiser. Sho glared harder at them. As they were about to approach, a dark barrier formed around Yang and Sho. Johan yelled, "Why can't we help you!?" **"Because this is Sho's destiny. He has to do this alone,"** remarked Ying as she crossed her arms. Echo looked at her and asked, "But why? He's still a young child." Fubuki closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _'She's right...Sho is still young,'_ he thought. "**You have no faith in him huh? I guess that's why they call him the Lost Faith,"** remarked Darkness Dragon. Fubuki blinked in surprise. He replied, _'You're there?'_ **"Who else?"** sneered the dark-red dragon. Fubuki sweat-dropped and asked, _'What do you want?'_ Darkness Dragon sighed and replied,** "What do you think? I came to talk to you about Sho. He is the Lost Faith."** _'What is the Lost Faith?'_ asked Fubuki blinking.

Darkness Dragon sighed. How he became its master, it did not know. However, Fubuki and Darkness Dragon's conversation was cut short when they heard an explosion. He looked to see the barrier shatter. Hell Kaiser's eyes widened and ran forward. "Ryo!" yelled Fubuki. However, as the smoke cleared, it revealed Sho kneeling on the ground with a lot of injuries on his arms and back. Yang was nowhere to be seen. Hell Kaiser kneeled down next to his otouto and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Sho...what's wrong?" asked Hell Kaiser. Sho didn't answer but he stood up with his sword clutched tightly. He looked at everyone and looked directly at Judai. "You have Johan don't you? Then why don't you just leave Yuki Judai?" asked Sho through gritted teeth. Everyone's eyes widened while Asuka mentally sneered. _'This little brat!'_ she thought glaring at Sho. Judai replied, "Because we came to help you!" Sho made a low chuckle.

He tilted his head and replied, "Came to help? You have got to be kidding me." Sho looked at him coldly. Judai's eyes turned golden and Sho smirked. The shinken sword then turned into a black nodachi sword. Their eyes widened. Is Sho going to kill Judai? Sho's golden eyes rivaled Judai's and smirked as he noticed the invisible strings that were tied around the boy. _'Gomen Judai but you are in the way,'_ he thought and brought his sword down. Many people closed their eyes and were expecting a sickening sound. When they didn't hear anything, they opened their eyes to see Sho sheathing his katana. Judai's eyes widened as he noticed a silver string in his hands. "You can leave now. You are no longer connected to me," sighed Sho as he closed his eyes in order to get rid of his incoming migraine. Judai asked, "What do you mean?" Sho merely shook his head and strapped his sword back on. "Get out of here while you can. There's nothing for you here," replied Sho as he gave Judai one last look before starting to walk away. However, he was surprised to get pinned on to the ground by Johan. Fubuki and O'Brien quickly restrained Ryo before he can do anything.

"We're going to help you Sho whether you like it or not!" hissed Johan. Sho eyed him wearily before sighing. "_Gomen_," murmured Sho before he kneed Johan in the stomach. Johan grunted in pain as Sho stood up. The younger Marufuji gave them all a cold look. "Don't come after me. You are no longer connected to me which means you no longer have a reason to stay here," hissed Sho as he walked away. Asuka sneered and yelled, "Is this our reward for looking for you!?" Sho stopped. He rubbed his temples and replied, "This is your reward Asuka. You didn't want me to be found right?" He smiled. "You got it. No one shouldn't have came looking for me anyways. Go home," said Sho as a blue-green portal appeared. Then he left without another word. Everyone eyed the portal before looking back at Sho who was starting to disappear from their sight. "We should leave. Especially if he acts like this," sneered Asuka breaking the silence. Chronos, Amon, and Echo nodded in agreement.

Judai was about to say something when he noticed that Hell Kaiser and Edo was talking to each other. Edo nodded and looked at them. "You guys can go home. I don't care about what Sho did. He's still our friend," retorted Edo as he adjusted his cloak. Johan, Kenzan, Jim, and O'Brien nodded in agreement with them. Hell Kaiser looked at everyone else. He said, "I suggest you return home. This has nothing to do with you apparently. You don't know Sho as well as we do." "Be careful," said Chronos as he walked through the portal. Amon and Echo followed but Asuka glared at them. "Why do you keep going after him!?" she demanded. Jim tipped his hat while O'Brien answered, "He's our friend. Besides...he last longer than you did in life." He smirked while Asuka seethed. The blonde humphed and walked through the portal that closed. "Let's go!' exclaimed Judai. The others sighed.

Sho fell down to his knees and clutched his chest. His eyes were tightly closed while his other hand was on a tree trunk. How could he have let this happen? He's gotten too close to everyone else. Was this truly his punishment? Sho gritted his teeth and slowly got up. _'Crap_! _This_ _wasn't_ _supposed_ _to_ _happen_,' thought Sho angrily to himself. "There you are," hissed a voice. Sho quickly got out of the way as a dark blast passed by. He turned around to see Yang smirking. Glaring, Sho activated his duel disk and pulled out five cards. He looked at it and said, "Come on out Midnyte Tempest!" Then appeared a black-blue armored phoenix with blazing red eyes and a chain around its neck. Yang bristled his fur and hissed at the phoenix. Midnyte Tempest smirked. "**How nice to finally see you Yang**," said Midnyte Tempest flapping its wings. Yang growled at it. Of all his rotten luck, he had to meet her! "_Great_. _It's_ _you_ _again_," growled Yang sarcastically. Sho looked at Midnyte Tempest and asked, "Can you take care of him?" "**Of course Sho-sama,**" it replied sending her master an assuring look. Sho nodded and vanished. Yang growled and pounced at the phoenix who quickly dodged. Midnyte Tempest smirking. Oh, she was going to have some fun.

Sho stopped as he heard the explosions coming from the place he just was. He smiled to himself. Midnyte Tempest was a true friend when you needed her. However, his eyes widened as he felt the presence of another being. "I thought you went home," he commented as he looked over his shoulder to see Darkness there standing with his arms crossed. Darkness smirked. He turned around as Darkness replied, "You think I'll leave my new master here? If you did then you got another thing coming." Sho's eyes widened slightly. He said, "You didn't..." "I did," smirked Darkness. Sho growled angrily at him and pinned him to a tree. He asked, "Why the hell did you have to bring them along!?" "Because we chose to Sho. Is that a problem?" replied a voice. Sho released Darkness and turned around to see Ryo, Edo, Judai, Johan, Jim, Kenzan, and O'Brien. The younger Marufuji gritted his teeth. He asked, "Why are you still here? I thought all of you went home," he said. Johan grinned and crossed his arms.

He replied, "You knew we were coming. Don't try to act like you didn't." Sho glared at him. "I wished you didn't come," he hissed out. Edo stepped forward and asked, "What's wrong with us being here?" _"Everything,"_ answered a deep voice. Sho's eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder to see Yang. Everyone looked to see the black panther. Sho immediately got defensive and placed a hand on the hilt of his katana. _"It's time Sho. You're now connected to the Lord of Hell,_" grinned Yang as a black talisman appeared around Sho's neck. It was shaped as a black three-headed dragon in a circle. On each of the dragons head was a kanji. On top of the dragon's head on the left side was the kanji for 'betrayal', on top of the dragon's head in the middle was the kanji for 'death', and on top of the dragon's head on the right side was the kanji for 'hell'. Almost like he was being pulled down by gravity, Sho fell down to his knees with a thud as the talisman became a sapphire color. "Sho!" they yelled. Yang's eyes became a golden-red color and everyone froze in their steps. Sho glared at it and struggled to get up. "Let them go Yang. They have nothing to do with this!" yelled Sho. Yang smirked.

He asked, _"Is that so? Then I should let them go back to their pathetic lives back on Earth?"_ Sho nodded slowly. Yang smirked wider. "**Let them go Yang. The master only wants the Jigoku no Kouken or in other words, the Lost Faith,"** interrupted a voice. Yang turned around to see Manjyoume in his black cloak with a tiger talisman around his neck. Several spirits appeared and restrained the humans. Hell Kaiser struggled as Manjyoume walked over to Sho. He growled dangerously as he felt his overprotective instincts rising. **"Looks like Yuumei-sama chose the right heir,"** smirked Manjyoume as he looked over Sho while licking his lips. Sho glared at him dangerously as if daring him to make a move. Manjyoume smirked wider as he saw the look in his eyes. **"Don't worry Sho. I won't molest you or anything,"** remarked Manjyoume who only got hit under the chin from the hilt of Sho's nodachi.

The possessed being was on the ground with stars floating around his head. "_Teme_," said Sho simply. Yang sweat-dropped before glaring over at Sho. The younger Marufuji shrugged at him. Edo glared at the black panther and his eyes started to slowly turn pure white. "Seems like Yang has succeeded in capturing Sho," mumbled Ying to herself. Edo blinked and replied, _'Who are you?'_ Ying blinked in surprise. She asked, "You can hear me?" _'Yeah...am I not suppose to?'_ replied Edo. He heard Ying sigh and felt her nod. He sweat-dropped. "Pay attention kit. You may need to watch this," said Ying. Edo mentally raised an eyebrow at her but watched to feel a dark aura radiating off of Sho but it doesn't seem that Yang noticed. Sho watched Yang carefully before smirking. Yang warily stepped back as he noticed that the younger Marufuji's eyes were starting to turn black-red. Sho smirked at him. "_Sayonara_ _teme_," said Sho as a black mist began to release from his nodachi sword. Yang's eyes widened and backed away as the mist covered everyone.

A groan was heard and a pair of blue eyes opened. "Where?" muttered the person. "You're awake," remarked a voice. The person looked up to see Sho tending to a fire. He asked, "What happened Sho?" "I managed to save you guys and brought you here," answered Sho. That's when Edo noticed that Sho wasn't wearing his cloak. He looked weird without it on. He slowly sat up and looked around to notice that everyone else was still asleep. "How long..." started Edo but Sho shook his head. He replied, "A few hours. That's all." Then appeared a white bird. Sho held out an arm and the bird landed on it. Sho asked, "Any signs of him?" The bird shook its head. Sho sighed in relief and the bird flew off.

Edo asked, "What was that?" "Don't worry about it," replied Sho as he stood up. Edo sent him a curious look but was surprised that Sho sent him a reassuring smile. He said, "Don't worry Edo." Edo blushed and noticed that Sho was starting to put on his cloak. "Where are you going?" asked Edo. Sho didn't answer for a moment and Edo thought that he wasn't going to answer. However, he was surprised when Sho replied. "I'm going to patrol the area just to make sure. I'll be back," answered the blunette. Edo's eyes furrowed together and he stood up. "Promise?" he asked just to make sure. Sho nodded and replied, "Promise." Edo tilted his head and noticed that the talisman was still around Sho's neck. He smiled. Edo surprised Sho by hugging him from behind. "Please come back Sho. We need you," whispered Edo; his breath brushing against Sho's pale neck. The younger one shuddered as the breath brushed against his skin and nodded reluctantly. Then he gave out a low gasp as Edo began to nibble his skin. Sho tilted his head and looked at the sky.

"I'll come back. I promise."

* * *

**DH: And there you have it! Next chapter is a blast to the past!  
Sho: O.O Woah...I'm starting to like this  
Ryo: -nods- I'm starting to enjoy this  
Johan: Awww! I wanted to be the one that gets to nibble on Sho's neck!  
Edo: X3 Oh well! Guessing DH likes me better!  
DH: Not exactly. I just like Edo x Sho but I like all my other pairings too except for maybe Johan x Judai and Johan x Ryo. I have no idea what I was thinking. Also, to fans. Sorry, however, I like the Ryo x Sho pairing idea myself but I don't see that happening in my fic. I can lay out hints if you like. I am soooo sorry.  
Edo: If you liked it, review. If you did not, sorry, and don't flame please.**

**_Japanese:_**  
**_Omae wa dare?: Who are you?  
Urusai: Shut up!  
Gomen: Sorry  
Teme: Bastard  
Sayonara: Goodbye_**


	8. Chapter 8

**DH: Here's chapter eight!  
Sho:_ -blushing-_  
Edo: X3 DH: I see that Edo and Sho are...speechless  
Ryo: _-eye twitching-_ You have a death wish don't you?  
DH: -_shrugs-_ Pretty much  
Yuumei: Well...I'll do disclaimer. Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX. Warnings: Slight Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat Most Notable hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo**

**Bold (Only for this chapter only)** - Flashback  
_Italics_ - thinking and Japanese words  
_"..."_ - a voice talking in Sho's head

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**"Why on earth did you bring me here Rei?" asked Sho as Rei dragged him to the osiris red dorm. Rei smiled and replied, "Because I have a surprise for you!" "Won't they think that we're dating or something?" asked Sho raising an eyebrow at her. Rei smiled wider. She answered, "You worry too much Sho-kun!" Sho merely sighed in defeat. It was useless trying to talk to someone determined like her. Rei opened the door to reveal and quickly ran in. Sho raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked in. He looked around and noticed a few presence in the room. "SURPRISE!!" Sho flinched in surprised as he noticed that the light was turned off revealing all of his friends and his onii-san. He blinked and surprise.**

**Fubuki grinned and said, "Happy Birthday Sho-chan!" "Sho-chan?" repeated Sho tilting his head. Everyone smiled. Then Fubuki grabbed Sho's arm and started to drag him somewhere. "Where on earth are you taking me Fubuki!?" yelled Sho as Fubuki continued to drag him. Jim, O'Brien, Kenzan, Judai, Johan, Ryo, Edo, Asuka, and Rei followed them snickering softly. Well, Judai, Johan, and Kenzan were laughing. Jim and O'Brien were chuckling. Asuka and Rei were giggling and Ryo and Edo were snickering. Fubuki smiled and Sho sent him a curious look. "What on earth Fubuki?" questioned Sho until he noticed a pool. His eyes widened. Fubuki grinned while the others smiled/smirked. "Have fun Sho," smirked Fubuki as he pushed Sho in.**

**The younger Marufuji sibling fell in the pool and his head popped out. He coughed out water before glaring at everyone who was laughing. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly got an idea. Sho went back under the water causing several people to stop. "Is he going to drown himself?" asked Rei worried about her new friend. Everyone shrugged and Johan went close to the pool. "Sho?" he asked uncertain. No answer. Everyone sent worried looks about each other. Johan went a little closer till he was at the edge of the pool. "Can you see him?" asked Asuka. Johan shook his head. He was about to reply when suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into the water. Johan's head popped up and coughed out water and looked around to see Sho getting out from the pool with a smirk on his face.**

**Johan glared at him and swam over to him. Fubuki laughed as Johan pulled Sho back into the water and they began to wrestle. "Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Judai as he jumped into the pool splashing Hell Kaiser Ryo. Hell Kaiser spit out of the water and glared at the brunette who merely stuck his tongue out at him before swimming over to the other two blunettes. Fubuki laughed and said, "He got you good Ryo!" Ryo glared at him before stalking over to him. Fubuki, being oblivious, stood there and continued to laugh. However, he screamed as Ryo pushed him into the pool. Everyone was silent as they played the scene over and over again in their heads before bursting out laughing. Fubuki glared at his friend who was standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Judai continued to laugh while Johan and Sho glanced at each other with a smirk.**

**Sho shrugged and drifted away from Johan. The European pouted at his short friend but Sho shrugged again and smirked. Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow seeing Johan and Sho's little 'argument', however, his thoughts were cut off when somebody pushed him into the pool. Silence. Everyone was surprised at Edo who was smirking. Hell Kaiser's head popped up and he glared at the silver-haired boy. Edo shrugged as if saying, what can I do? Ryo glared at him. Then he pulled the silver-haired boy in the pool who quickly grabbed Kenzan's hand who was dragged into the pool too. **

**Everyone laughed harder. Soon, everyone besides Asuka jumped into the pool. Sho watched as everyone played around before swimming to the edge of the pool. The only one who seemed to notice was Edo who was glancing his way. Sho climbed out of the pool and sighed wearily. Why were they doing all this just for him? There's nothing special about him.** _'Maybe that's what you think,'_** said a voice in his mind. Sho's eyes widened slightly.** _'It's you again...What the hell do you want?'_** asked Sho angrily. The voice laughed. It replied,** _'Don't worry about it little one.'_** Sho's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.**

**"_Daijoubu_** **Sho?" asked a voice breaking his thoughts. Sho quickly looked up to see Edo. Sho muttered, "I'm fine Edo. It's nothing." Edo sent him a worried look before turning his head to see everyone staring at them. Sho sensed their presence and sighed wearily. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at them. "We all should get dry already. I'm sure there's more to this surprise right?" smirked Sho. Judai nodded while Fubuki dunk his head in the water. Everyone laughed/chuckled and Sho walked away but his arms were caught. He looked over his shoulder to see Asuka and Rei dragging him. "What do you want!?" he whined. Rei replied, "You're not going anywhere Sho!" She smiled secretly but Sho noticed. He sighed and aruptly stopped causing the two as well. "What's the big deal Sho!?" yelled Asuka. Sho smiled and looked over his shoulder. The pool was only a few feet away from them. He smiled wider and backflipped causing the two girls to shriek. Sho landed on his feet and turned to see the two soaked and angry girls. He smiled and asked, "Like playing in the water girls?" "SHO!!" came the enraged reply. Sho laughed and quickly left. Fubuki looked at Ryo and the elder Marufuji shrugged. He sighed and got out of the pool.**

**Sho was drying his hair while he glanced warily out the window.**

_'Why do I get the feeling that something's wrong?_' **he thought. **

**He threw the towel on his bed and picked up a black collard shirt. Sho put it on and sighed. "Are you ready Sho?" came Judai's voice. Sho replied, "Almost _aniki_!" "Alright but hurry!" yelled Judai. Sho sighed in relief and unconsciously grabbed something. He looked to see that he grabbed a dragon pendant. He blinked in shock as he remembered where he got this from. "Hanafubuki Toushiro," murmured Sho. Then he heard the door open and looked to see Hell Kaiser leaning against the wall. Ryo asked, "Are you done yet? Everyone's waiting for you." "I just finished _onii_-_san_," replied Sho. Hell Kaiser then noticed that he was holding the dragon pendant.**

**He asked, "Where did you get that?" Sho shrugged and merely put it on. Hell Kaiser sighed and grabbed his _otouto's_ arm. Then he dragged Sho out of his dorm. "About time you made it Sho!" exclaimed Judai as he noticed Ryo and Sho enter the Ra Yellow Cafeteria. Sho shrugged while Hell Kaiser finally let go of his arm. Rei said, "Not to mention that some boy just came here wanting to see you Sho." The little blunette raised an eyebrow when he felt a sudden presence. Startled, he turned around to see a boy with white hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, white shoes, and white wristbands. Sho's eyes widened at the newcomer. "Who is he?" whispered Fubuki to Ryo. Ryo shrugged but kept his eyes on the boy.** _'Who is he? I've never met him before in my life,_**' thought Ryo. He gritted his teeth in frustration. How is he supposed to protect his _otouto_ if Sho doesn't tell him about the people he meets?**

**Sho's eyes remained wide as he looked at the boy in front of him. "It's good to see you again Sho!" grinned the boy. Sho finally snapped out of his thoughts and crossed his arms. He smirked and said, "Finally came back eh Toushiro?" Toushiro smirked. Judai asked, "Who is he Sho?" "Pardon me. My name is Hanafubuki Toushiro. I'm Sho's friend as you can tell," smiled Toushiro causing Asuka and Rei to blush. Hell Kaiser asked, "When did you two meet?" "We met at the movies," grinned Toushiro. Sho glanced elsewhere to avoid Ryo's questioning gaze. Toushiro swung an arm over Sho's shoulder and grinned. "Let's get this party started!" yelled Judai. He secretly noticed that several of the guys were seething with anger. Judai sweat-dropped. Later on, while everyone was right down the lake and playing with fireflies, Fubuki noticed Toushiro and Sho speaking to each other. He quietly got closer to hear what they say.**

**"I can't believe you came back after all this time Toushiro," mumbled Sho. Toushiro sent him an apologetic smile at him.**

**He replied, "_Gomen_ Sho. _Demo_...you know how life is back at home." "I bet..." whispered Sho disdainfully.**

**Fubuki wanted to go and comforted him if he was not surprised that Toushiro kissed him. Sho and Fubuki's eyes widened in complete surprise. Fubuki grasped a branch tightly as he turned red with anger and was seething. Toushiro pulled back and smiled. "Will that help?" asked Toushiro. Sho sighed before flashing him a quick smile. Fubuki grabbed on to the branch harder and gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes narrowed into slits and thought, **_'Why that little brat!'_** Sho stood up and said, "We should get going. It's almost midnight." "Already?" questioned Rei as she was surrounded by a swarm of fireflies. Sho nodded when he noticed a different kind of firefly.**

**It was glowing silver and was flying towards him. Asuka squealed at the sight of the silver firefly but noticed that it was only going around Sho. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at it. However, they were surprised when the firefly turned into an ocarina of some kind. It was silver with a black tip and had a string around it. The ocarina fell into Sho's hands and Toushiro suddenly got an idea. "Play something Sho," he said grinning. Sho blinked in shock and looked at him. He replied, "What?" "Play something," repeated Toushiro. Everyone besides Hell Kaiser, O'Brien, and Edo nodded in agreement. Sho sighed in defeat when he couldn't find a way out. "Fine," he murmured before bringing the tip to his lips.**

**Then he began to play a beautiful melody. (it's actually Lugia's Song from Pokemon 2000 the movie) Everyone became silent as they listened to the melody. It was really beautiful. Sho continued to play the melody as he opened his eyes half-way. If anyone noticed, they would notice that his eyes were light blue. As the night continued, anyone who walked near the lake, they would notice a group of students listening to a beautiful melody.**

**_"I here thy call and I shall answer."_**

* * *

**DH: And there you have it! I kinda liked this chapter  
Sho: Hanafubuki Toushiro?  
DH: What? I can't think up of another name.  
Johan: Time to go into the pool!  
Edo: . Eh...don't like pools.  
Fubuki: I liked Lugia's song from Pokemon 2000 -_smiles_-  
Edo: If you liked it, review. If you did not, sorry, and don't flame please.**

**_Japanese:_**  
**_Onii-san/Aniki: Big Brother  
Daijoubu?: Are you all right?  
Otouto: Little Brother  
Gomen: Sorry  
Demo: But_**


	9. Chapter 9

**DH: Here's chapter nine!  
Sho: Last chapter...was interesting Toushiro: YAY!! I'm Sho's lost lover!  
Sho: WHAT!  
DH: Don't mind him...he's on drugs.  
Fubuki: .' Wow.  
Ryo: Can we just continue?  
Edo: Well...I'll do disclaimer. Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX. Warnings: Major Asuka bashing (in this chapter), mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat Most Notable hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo**

_Italics- thinking and japanese words_  
**Bold - yelling and Yuumei**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

In the morning or what you consider as morning, Edo found himself on the leaning against a tree. He looked around and noticed that Hell Kaiser, Judai, Johan, Jim, Kenzan, Fubuki, and O'Brien was talking to each other about something. "Um...what's going on guys?" questioned Edo. They stopped and looked at him. "You're finally awake Edo!" grinned Judai. Edo blinked and stood up. Fubuki asked, "Do you know what happened to Sho?" Edo was silent as the scene from last night played in his head. He shook his head. Ryo sighed in disappointment when he noticed something around Edo's neck. He pointed and questioned, "What the hell is that?" Edo blinked in confusion before looking down. He realized that it was a dragon pendant. He took it off and stared at it. However, he stopped when Ryo walked over and snatched it from him. Ryo glanced at it and his eyes hardened. Johan noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" "This is Sho's," replied Ryo before he glared at Edo who flinched. Before he can say something, a voice asked, "What the hell? What are you guys doing here?" Everyone turned to see a figure dressed in a white cloak. On his right hand was a silver duel disk. Fubuki remembers those eyes and pointed at the boy. "Hanafubuki Toushiro?" The boy raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Eh!? Tenjoin Fubuki!? Marufuji Ryo!? Yuki Judai!? Johan Anderson!? Jim Crocodile!? Austin O'Brien!? Edo Phoenix!?" yelled Toushiro pointing at them in surprise.

Fubuki quickly closed his mouth and said, "Quiet! We can't let them hear us!" Toushiro blinked and nodded. Fubuki slowly brought his hand away and Toushiro adjusted his cloak. He asked, "What are you guys doing here?" "We came here to find Sho," replied Jim. Toushiro nodded as if understanding their situation when he heard rustling. They turned to see Sho carrying something in his arms. Judai was immediately at Sho's side and looked at the thing...or person that he was holding. He gasped loudly causing others to come as well. "Who is it?" questioned Edo. Sho replied, "It's Saotome Rei from Duel Academia remember?" They were all shocked. Kenzan asked, "What's she doing here?" "Who knows? But I found her in the...nevermind. We should get her warm. She's freezing," answered Sho as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around Rei who was indeed shivering.

Judai asked, "Where were you last night Sho?" "Um...I went out to patrol. Did I wake you guys up?" replied Sho tilting his head. Everyone blushed besides Toushiro and Edo and shook their heads. Sho smirked and adjusted Rei in his arms. He said, "Well then...we should go find some shelter for you guys." "What? Why?" asked Johan. Sho sighed and shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He replied, "Well...I think it's because I'm planning to head out soon." O'Brien's eyes widened. "Are you going to fight the Lord of Hell by yourself?" he asked. Everyone almost stopped breathing and stared at Sho who was staring straight at O'Brien. Finally, after a moment of silence, Sho replied, "Hai." "But that's crazy!" yelled Kenzan angrily. The younger Marufuji turned away.

He said, "It has nothing to do with you." He felt everyone glare at him. Toushiro sighed and replied, "Well...I might as well take Rei. I have a tent around in this area so I can take care of her. Everyone can come along if they want." Sho nodded and handed Rei over to Toushiro while the white-haired boy took off Sho's cloak and gave it back to his friend. Sho put on his cloak and sighed. "I'm going with you Sho," growled Ryo as he crossed his arms as to prove his point. Sho looked at his elder brother and replied, "No. Somebody has to stay with Toushiro and Rei. All of you. This didn't concern you in the first place." Then he turned to leave if it wasn't for Johan grabbing him from behind. "Ugh! What is with people and grabbing me from behind!?" yelled Sho in frustration. Jim crossed his arms and replied, "Well...we wouldn't have to do it if you just stop for once and listen to us!"

Sho immediately became quiet after Jim yelled. Everyone's eyes widened and stepped back from Jim who was sweating bullets nervously. He laughed nervously. Johan held onto Sho's wrists while the younger blunette had to listen what everyone says. "It does concern us Sho. It concerned us when you made the deal with the Lord of Hell," said Johan. He blinked when he heard Sho say, "His name is Yuumei." Johan shrugged and continued, "You also risked your life probably a thousand times for us." "Only 20 times," corrected Sho shrugging. Ryo gave out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms. "That's not the point. When you made that deal, you risked not only your life but our lives as well," stated Ryo. Sho sighed and thought, _'I'll never get out of this.'_ As the others continued to talk, Sho's eyes became a golden-red color. They gasped as a bright light surrounded them.

**_(Flashback)_**

_Sho yelled in pain as his back collided with the door. He looked at Judai in shock who was panting heavily. "What was that for Judai!?" yelled Sho. Judai glared at him angrily through golden orbs. He replied, "Why!? Then answer me this?! Why did you hit Asuka!!" Sho's eyes narrowed and slowly stood up. He answered, "I didn't hit her!! She hit me and nearly killed me!" Sho flinched as Judai strucked him again. The bluenette coughed out blood and touched his shoulder. Sho glared at him and breathed heavily. He wiped away the blood that was dripping from his lip. "Don't you dare say that about Asuka!!! She'll never do a thing to you!!" yelled Judai as he picked Sho up from the collar of his shirt. He yelled, "And don't you dare lie to me etiher! It was your fault in the first place that I turned into the Supreme King of Dark World! You could've stayed by me but noo! You had to go and betray me! You (insert a string of curse words here)!" Then Judai threw Sho to a wall. Sho screamed in pain and held the same shoulder. It was beginning to bleed and it didn't help when he kept slamming into a wall. The younger Marufuji continued to breathe heavily and swore to himself that he can practically feel his heart starting to rip out of his chest._

_Outside, Asuka smiled to herself. Everything was working out perfectly! If this continues, then Judai will banish Sho from the group. They didn't need him anyways. He was weak and always depending on others to be there for him. She mentally sneered. Heck, he wasn't even a good duelist for heaven's sake! He just passed by luck that's all! She smirked wider. Besides, it's not like anyone would notice or miss the little brat! How wrong she was..._

_Fubuki and the others were sitting around the fire when they heard the crash in the room. "I wonder what Judai and Sho are talking about," murmured Edo. Hell Kaiser's eyes narrowed but shrugged. Fubuki sighed and took out his ukelele. Everyone hung their head in defeat as Fubuki began to play._

_"Who do you believe more Judai!? Me or Asuka?!" yelled Sho angrily. Judai's eyes narrowed and replied, "Why Asuka of course! What kind of question is that?" Sho's eyes widened in disbelief. He gritted his teeth and his eyes turned blood red. Judai's eyes widened and stepped back. What everyone heard next shocked them. "**I HATE YOU YUKI JUDAI! YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I BETRAYED YOU!? WHAT KIND OF REASON IS THAT!?** **Did you forget, everyone was starting to turn against you for a reason!! You were mainly focused on Johan that you couldn't see that everyone was beginning to drift away!!"** Sho became silent for a moment before asking quietly, "You had a wonderful childhood didn't you?" Judai's eyes widened. "Sho...I-I," started Judai. Sho shook his head and gave him a small, sad smile while his eyes held the look of hatred. "I hate you Judai." Then Judai felt like something was removed from his shoulders. Sho turned around and touched the door knob. He looked over his shoulder and said, "After you find Johan, Judai. Leave. There's nothing for you here anymore." Then Sho left ignoring the looks from everyone else._

_Hell Kaiser stood up and everyone felt a killer intent forming around him. Asuka's eyes widened when Ryo walked over to Judai and punched him in the face. "Why did you do that Ryo?" demanded Asuka. She flinched when Hell Kaiser glared at her. He replied, "He fucking drove my brother away! If he dies, then it's Judai's fault!" "If he dies then it's better for all of us right!? I mean, he was in the way and everything!" retorted Asuka before realizing what she said and quickly shut her mouth. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Especially Fubuki. "Asuka..." murmured Fubuki. Judai said nothing. Amon said, "Too late." Everyone looked at him. Kenzan asked, "Why is that?" "Well...even when we save Johan, we can't leave because I heard that we need all the people we came here with to go back. But, since Sho's gone, I don't think that's possible," answered Amon looking at all of them. Judai paled while Hell Kaiser's eyes narrowed. Edo's eyes widened and he quickly left the hut. "Where is he going?" murmured Asuka. Edo looked outside and noticed something in the ground. He paled and picked it up. It was Sho's deck. 'Sho...did Judai's betrayal hurt you that much?' thought Edo._

_Sho fell down to his knees and breathed heavily. Blood ran down from his shoulder and back. His eyes were dazed and he could feel his strength disappearing. 'Weak...Asuka's right...I'm weak...' thought Sho. His eyes widened as he noticed a pair of feet. He looked up to see a man with spiky red-brown hair with the same colored eyes. "Who are you?" asked Sho as he slowly stood up. He was surprised when the man held out a hand towards him. The man smiled and said, **"Don't be afraid little one. I'll help you.**" Sho glanced at the hand before hesitantly grabbing it. The man smirked as a dark aura began to radiate off of Sho._

_The younger Marufuji winced. **"You can feel can't you Sho? The darkness in your heart that's just awakening. Do you want it to go away? Or...do you want to control it?"** asked the man smirking wider. Sho visibly flinched as the darkness touched his skin. Not to mention that the man's hand was abnormally freezing cold. 'Judai hates you now Sho...there's no reason anymore to stay a goody-two-shoes anymore,' thought Sho angrily to himself. The man's hand gripped harder. The younger Marufuji replied, "I want to control it." The man grinned and a cloud of darkness surrounded them. Then, a familiar melody was heard. Sho's eyes widened. It was the same melody he played when that silver firefly turned into that ocarina! (once again, the melody is lugia's song from pokemon 2000) The man said, **"Repeat after me. I hear."** "I hear," repeated Sho. The man continued, **"thy call."**_

_"Thy call."_

_**"And I."**_

_"And I."_

_**"Shall answer."**_

_"Shall answer."_

_Then everything became dark._

_  
**(End of Flashback)**_

* * *

**DH: And there you have it!  
Sho: O.O W-Wow.  
Judai: I c-c-c-c-can't believe it.  
Johan: DIE ASUKA!  
Edo: DIE BITCH DIE!  
Fubuki: Is this when Sho first met Yuumei?  
Edo: If you liked it, review. If you did not, sorry, and don't flame please**.


	10. Chapter 10

**DH: Hey there! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while**

**Sho: Why do I always have to be the one that gets kissed by everyone!?**

**DH: -smiles- Because you're kawaii?**

**Everyone: -nods-  
Sho: Don't agree with her!**

**Johan: Darkhyourinmaru does not own the series even though she wishes she does. Warnings: ****Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat Most Notable hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo**

_Italics - thinking  
_**Bold - yelling and Yuumei  
**_**Bold/Italics - Japanese words**_

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten**

Everyone stared with wide-eyes at Sho who was gritting his teeth in anger and fighting against tears that were threatening to spill out. "Sho..." murmured Judai as he took several steps back. Sho glared at him with watery silver-blue eyes. He replied, "What?" "Why didn't you come to any of us?" whispered Judai in disbelief. Sho said nothing and looked away. He closed his eyes tight and tears spilled. Everyone was completely shocked when they saw the tears. Johan slowly released Sho whose arms just fell by his side. "I didn't come to you because I can't. I made the deal by then," muttered Sho as the tears finally stopped. Jim asked, "What do you mean?" Sho stepped away from the group and hung his head. He replied, "I made the deal with the Lord of Hell shortly after Judai betrayed me. I can't become close to you anymore." O'Brien's eyes widened in realization. "You two made a deal that concerned all of us didn't you?" he asked. Sho reluctantly nodded. Toushiro asked, "What deal?" Sho looked at everyone and answered, "It's like this. I promised him that I'll get rid of the evil duel spirits that roams around here and send their souls to another place. He will make sure no harm comes to any of you. To make things worst or interesting, I was given the powers to cut off any kind of connection towards me. No one or no thing will come after you. Also, if he dies, I die, but if I die, you die." Everyone's eyes widened.

Fubuki asked, "You made a bet on our lives too?" Sho shook his head. He said, "Go home now. Don't follow me anymore." His eyes widened when he felt someone hugging him from behind. "We're not going to leave you Sho. I thought we made that clear already," murmured Johan. Sho struggled but Johan held on to him tighter. "Johan! Let go!" yelled Sho. However, the taller boy didn't let go. Ryo thought for a moment and sighed. He looked at Johan and reluctantly said, "Kiss him." "WHAT?!" yelled Toushiro, Fubuki, Kenzan, Judai, Edo, Johan, Jim, Sho, and O'Brien; eyes staring at disbelief at Ryo who sweat-dropped.

He replied, "Just do it." Johan sighed and turned Sho around. The blunette's eyes widened when Johan kissed him. Silver orbs became dazed and closed tightly. Johan released Sho to find out that the blunette had grown unconscious. Everyone blinked. "What just happened?" asked Edo; silently wishing to kill Johan right then and there. He wanted to be the one that gets Sho's second kiss!! Curse you Marufuji Ryo! Ryo replied, "Sho said that he can't become close to anybody. So, I figured a kiss would cause him to collapse. He's too into darkness to accept any feelings from anybody." He shrugged but was mentally slapping himself for thinking such an idiotic idea! Johan put Sho on his back and noticed that his sword was slowly disappearing. _'What's going on?' _he thought.

Edo noticed too and said, "Let's go. We don't know if that Yang thing will return." Everyone nodded and followed Toushiro back to his hut. Yuumei punched a mirror, shattering it, as he watched the recent event. _'How can this have happened?!' _he thought angrily. This was not according to his plan! He would have to fight Sho soon and he knew. If Sho finds someone to love then it'll be over for the both of them. He had to get them separated quickly before Sho gets really attached to them. It never was pleasant and he can't let Yubel know. He ran a hand through his hair. _**"Shimatta," **_he whispered to himself.

Toushiro watched as Rei rest before turning his gaze. Everyone especially Ryo, Johan, and Edo were watching Sho who was still unconscious. "You guys thirsty or something?" asked Toushiro. Kenzan replied, "Sure. Water." He blushed when O'Brien put an arm around his shoulders. Jim's eyes were beginning to twitch. Toushiro smiled and nodded. He stood up and left the hut. Johan sighed when Edo asked, "Now that I remember...how did you get back here Johan?" Everyone except Ryo immediately looked at the European.

Johan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and replied, "Sho saved me before any of those duel spirits could kill me." The gang (except Ryo) widened their eyes. That is, until they heard a groan. They turned to see Sho waking up. His eyes opened and noticed everyone. He sat up quickly and looked around. "Something wrong Sho?" asked Johan. Sho replied, "Nothing." Johan sighed and said, "Well...are you thirsty?" Sho shook his head but Edo noticed that his eyes were slowly starting to turn red with blood lust. He sighed and took Sho's head. "Come with me," he demanded gently and dragged Sho off somewhere. Everyone blinked in confusion. Hell Kaiser sighed and rubbed his temples. "I have a bad feeling about this," Ryo murmured. His cobalt eyes were slowly changing to to a light blue color.

Edo forced Sho to sit down who was giving him a curious look. "What do you want Edo?" asked Sho. Edo replied, "I know that you're thirsty for blood." "It's not that serious. It comes and goes," retorted Sho. Edo sighed and said, "Well...I'll let you drink my blood." Sho's eyes widened and he looked at him. He quickly shook his head. Edo replied, "You have to. I know you can't live without it. You survived from the Duel Spirit souls but you haven't killed one in a while now. You have to. Please." Sho was shocked when he noticed that Edo was actually pleading to him. He finally sighed and nodded. Edo smiled and held out his wrist. Sho grabbed his wrist and sunk his fangs into it.

Edo hissed in pain when he felt Sho's tongue brushing against his skin intending to numb the pain. He sighed in pleasure as Sho continued to drink his blood. Sho finally released Edo's wrist and was about to wipe the blood off of his mouth when he felt Edo's lips on his. Sho's eyes widened. Then he felt Edo's tongue brushing against his lips as if asking for entrance. "Sho?! Edo!" Sho pushed Edo back and looked to see Johan. Sho's eyes widened further when he saw that Johan's eyes beginning to water. "Johan," he murmured. The European gave them a crooked smile and said, "Looks like I was interrupting something." Sho glanced back at Edo over his shoulder and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm gonna go wash up," retorted Sho as he left leaving the two boys alone. Johan glared at Edo who smirked. "Do you always have to do something when the two of you are alone?" hissed Johan angrily. Edo smirked wider.

"What? I'm not the only one who's going after Sho. You know that," retorted Edo crossing his arms. Johan glared at him harder until they heard a roar.

Sho splashed water on his face causing the remain blood to disappear. He watched as the water began to turn light red when he heard the roar. His eyes widened. Sho looked up to see a grey dragon with black wings. It's eyes were multi-colored and it looked like the dragon just came back from Hell since it was all in bones. Sho felt a shudder go down his spine. He quickly ran back to the others. He burst through the door to see everyone giving him shocked looks. Sho said, "I want all of you to hide." "Why?" asked Jim. The younger Marufuji replied, "Just do it. If she sees you then it's over." He held out his hand and his nodachi appeared. Toushiro asked, "Who is this she?" "Don't worry about it and just stay here!" demanded Sho as he left the hut. The door instantly slammed after Sho left. Judai ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was proved useless.

"SHO!!" yelled Judai as he slammed on the door. Sho looked at the door that now bears a dragon symbol on it. _**'Gomenasai **__Judai,' _thought Sho before he ran towards to the dragon. Judai fell down to his knees. He had to apologize to Sho. Why didn't he do that before? Judai gave out a strangled cry. _**"Aniki**_," muttered Kenzan. Jim and O'Brien glanced at each other. Edo and Ryo glanced at each other. Ryo nodded. Edo said, "Looks like we can't do anything now. We have to depend on Sho." "The Lost Faith is doing his job as he was intended. We can't do anything," said a soft voice. Eyes wide, everyone turned to see Rei sitting up. She looked at everyone. Ryo asked, "What do you mean?" Rei looked down. She replied, "The Lord of Hell or Yuumei, as Sho calls him, told me everything. He told me that Sho wasn't meant to fall in love. His heart is filled with sadness that he wouldn't want to love. Everyone here has lost faith. Sho is that faith. He is the only one that can defeat Yuumei and if he can, then Yubel also." Everyone's eyes widened. Judai was the one that was completely shocked. 'Yubel?' he thought.

_(Flashback)_

_"Nani?!" exclaimed Judai as everyone arrived back at Duel Academia without Johan. Everyone looked at each other worriedly as Judai started to go berserk. "__**Wakarimasen**__. How did this happen?" asked Judai to himself. Sho was leaning against the wall and heard everything. He shut his eyes tight as Judai kept on talking about Johan. 'This feeling...it's different,' thought Sho. He remembered what Johan said to him in his dreams before they returned. _

_"__**Sayonara**__ Sho. __**Onegai**__. Take care of Judai for me," smiled Johan. Sho nodded reluctantly until he felt Johan kiss his cheek. The European pulled back and smiled. "__**Arigatou."**_

_Sho ran a hand through his hair. He can't let Judai know that he was the one that had contact with Johan. Sho quickly left. 'I wanted nothing to do with this. However, I fear that is too late,' thought Sho. As he continued to walk, he missed someone looking at him. That person was Saotome Rei. "Sho-kun...what's bothering you," she muttered._

_(End of Flashback)_

Sho quickly dodged as beams of darkness came crashing down. He glared at the bird that gave him a cruel look. It screeched and send another beam of darkness. Sho dodged it and two wings came out from his back. He took out a card and said, "I summon Cyber Dark Twilight!" Then appeared a cyber dragon that was golden. _'Let's hope I can survive through this,' _thought Sho.

* * *

**DH: That's the end of chapter 10!  
****Johan: I get to kiss Sho!! -grins-  
Edo: I get to kiss Sho too Johan -glares at Johan-  
****Judai: -hugs Sho- mine!  
****Ryo: -takes deep breaths- LET GO OF MY BROTHER!!!!!  
****GX guys: -freezes and gets away from Ryo-  
****Fubuki: ' Um . . . if you liked it, review. If you did not, please do not flame**

**_Japanese:  
Shimatta: Crap  
Gomenasai: Sorry  
Aniki: Big Brother  
Wakarimasen: I do not understand  
Sayaonara: Good-Bye  
Onegai: Please  
Arigatou: Thank you_**


	11. Chapter 11

**DH: Hey there!  
****Sho: You're updating pretty quick  
****DH: I wanted to get this story over with  
****Everyone: -nods-  
Johan: Why didn't you update it AFTER the story was done?  
****DH: -shrugs-  
****Johan: Darkhyourinmaru does not own the series even though she wishes she does. Warnings: ****Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat Most Notable hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo**

_Italics - thinking  
_**Bold - yelling and Yuumei  
**_**Bold/Italics - Japanese words  
**__'...' - Sho talking in Duel Spirit form_**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven**

Sho was starting to breathe heavily as Cyber Dark Twilight was destroyed. His heart was starting to beat faster now and he could barely breathe. _'Dang it! I knew that Yubel wasn't my best idea!' _thought Sho as he fell down to one knee. His eyes were tightly shut and he gritted his teeth. He had no choice now. The only people that can help him was them. Silver orbs then turned into a cobalt color. He closed his eyes and a ringing sound was heard. The skull bird froze. Judai looked up when he heard the ringing sound. Hell Kaiser and Fubuki's eyes widened, Johan, Kenzan, Jim, Edo, and O'Brien covered their ears, Rei and Toushiro let out a pained groan and covered their ears also, and Judai just sat there staring. _**"Mina!" **_Everyone's eyes widened. Judai replied, "Sho!?" "Judai! _**Mina! Tasukete kudasai**_." replied Sho as his voice came from all around them. Fubuki asked, "What's wrong?" "Go outside and you'll find out," came the reply. Everyone stood up when the door opened. Toushiro said, "I'll stay here with Rei. It's your business, not mine." "Just don't try to rape me," groaned Rei. Toushiro blushed and nodded. Edo said, "Let's go!" Everyone nodded and ran out of the hut. "Be careful," murmured Rei as she watched them leave.

Hell Kaiser was the first to notice the frozen bird and the kneeling figure. "Over there!" he exclaimed. Then everyone ran towards to that direction quickly. Sho opened his eyes revealing his silver-blue orbs. He stood up and heard the footsteps. He turned to see everyone. Judai asked, "What's wrong Sho?" "Yubel," the younger Marufuji sibling said bluntly. His silver-blue quickly turned pale blue and a barrier formed around them as a beam of darkness came down. The others gasped and looked up to see that in the place of the bird was Yubel.

"Yubel," gritted out Judai. Yubel smiled and said, "This is interesting." Sho growled at her and Johan noticed that his sword was gone. "Sho...what happened to your sword?" he asked. Sho replied, "It's gone." However, his eyes widened when he felt another presence. Hell Kaiser noticed when he saw Yuumei standing next to Yubel. **"Looks like you're starting to lose your powers Sho," **stated Yuumei glaring at the little blunette. Sho said nothing but a dark aura began to surround him. Judai gritted his teeth at them but Yubel sent another beam of darkness at them. _'Midnyte Hell Jewel Dragon. Please lend me your power,' _said Sho. The dark dragon appeared and nodded its head. Sho held out his hand and a black katana appeared in his hand. Yuumei and Yubel looked in surprise.

Yubel turned to Yuumei and said, "Take care of the Jigoku no Kouken. The others is mine." Yuumei nodded and everyone else got their duel disks ready. "Hello children. Welcome to hell," smirked Yubel evilly. The duelists glared at her angrily.

**The Real World**

Asuka was looking out the window and staring at the sky. She felt odd. She felt terrible inside but why. _'What is this feeling?' _she thought. Asuka closed her eyes. She can feel it. The pain that she thought was gone. It hurts. Asuka opened her eyes. She finally realized. What she had done to Sho was horrible. Asuka lightly touched the window. "Tenjoin-san?" asked a voice. Asuka turned around to see Kanou Martin. Asuka blinked and replied, "Hi Martin-san." "Do you know where Rei is?" asked Martin. Asuka answered, "She isn't here?" "_**Iie**_...she disappeared a few days ago but it feels like months," muttered Martin. Asuka's eyes widened. It can't be...She looked out the window to see it turning dark already. She glanced at the clock. It was only 3:33 p.m so why is it turning dark already? _'Sho...please...hurry,' _she thought.

**Dark World**

Sho backflipped quickly as several beams of darkness came crashing down. He panted and glanced at the others who were trying to hurt Yubel with their duel monsters. _'This isn't getting anywhere,' _he thought. Sho clutched his sword tightly and looked at it. Sho's eyes narrowed and he stood up. He closed his eyes and the sword became longer and it had a chain coming from the end of the hilt but this time the color was pure silver. Sho opened his eyes to reveal a teal color. Yuumei's eyes widened at the color. Sho said, "Surprised Yuumei?" Then the two heard several gasps. They turned to see Ryo with a dark blue aura surrounding him, Fubuki with a light blue aura, Judai with a red aura, Kenzan with a golden color, Jim with a light tan color, O'Brien with a yellow aura, and Edo with a silver aura. Sho flashed a quick smile before holding out his sword.

The sword then became surrounded by a black flame. "_**Kai**_...Hell Jewel Dragon," murmured Sho. Everyone else winced and looked down at their hands to see that instead of a duel disk, there was a sword. Their eyes widened before looking at Sho who was looking at them. "They're your new powers _**mina**_. Be sure to use them well," said Sho before he charged at Yuumei. Yubel gritted her teeth and held out her hand. A black blade appeared in her hand and a whip in the other. _'Crap,' _thought everyone. As a beam of darkness charged at them, a beam of light countered it. Judai looked down at his sword. It had a red hilt, a golden handguard, but a white blade which was glistening. He looked in surprise. Sho saw what happened and nodded to himself. He quickly moved as blades of darkness charged after him. Yuumei said, **"You will forever be the Jigoku no Kouken Sho. Never forget that." **Sho closed his eyes and transformed into a black wolf. He snarled at the Lord of Hell.

"Looks like you can't activate your swords' true powers humans," smirked Yubel. _'True powers?' _the duelists thought. Jim closed his eye(s) and thought for a minute. He opened them and said, "Nah. I think I got an idea on how to activate it." Yubel looked in a mixture of surprise and anger while the guys looked in shock. "Oi Sho! You just call out the name for your strongest monster right!?" yelled Jim. Sho may seem distracted but he nodded in affirmative at Jim's question. The Australian smirked and held out his tan sword. He called out, "Come on out, **Chikyuu Kyojin Gaia Plate **(Earth Giant Gaia Plate)!" Then a rocky surface appeared around the sword. Jim smiled and said, "Alright!"

Yubel grimaced. Judai smiled and held out his sword while the others did the same. However before they can call out anything, the ground became an icy surface. Sho, Yubel, and Yuumei turned to see a white dragon with red eyes. The trio grimaced. They said, "Oh crap." "Hello Yubel, Yuumei, Jikgoku no Kouken. How nice to see you again," smirked the dragon. Yubel asked, "What the hell do you want Koji?" Koji laughed. He replied, "I'm here to get my new mate." Their eyes widened. Koji looked down at the humans and his eyes landed on Ryo. "Oh yes. You would be a fine mate _**ningen**_," smiled Koji evilly. Sho's eyes widened as did Ryo's. Sho growled out," Get away from my _**onii-san **_Koji!" Koji looked at the Jigoku no Kouken in amusement. It asked, "Oh? Is he important to you Sho?" "Of course he is," gritted out Sho. A blood red aura started to surround him as did a really intense killer intent. Koji smirked.

"Try to stop me Marufuji Sho," taunted Koji. Sho growled and a black light surrounded him. Yuumei cautiously stepped back as a murderous wolf with demonic blood red eyes appeared. Hints of silver streaks were appearing around his body. It was in mid-air so black flames were circling around the paws. The wolf snarled at the dragon who grinned cruelly. Judai asked, "Is that...Sho?" "I think so," replied Kenzan. Ryo, Johan, Edo, Jim, O'Brien, and Fubuki all thought, _'Sho...be careful.' _Although, Ryo was still bit disgusted that some dragon wanted him as a mate. How cruel was life was towards him. Koji said, "Come and get it Jigoku no Kouken." The wolf snarled and pounced on him. Koji wrapped his tail around the wolf and they both vanished. "SHO!" cried the humans. Yubel and Yuumei glanced at each other warily. **"If Koji is really after Sho..." **started Yuumei.

Yubel finished, "Then he's after his power." "What power?" demanded Judai glaring at the two of them. The two demonic beings looked at each other again. **"Sho's power is very destructive. If his powers released, this entire world will crumble. Not to mention that he would die too," **answered Yuumei landing on the ground softly as did Yubel. Hell Kaiser's eyes narrowed when Fubuki started to look around. "What's wrong Fubuki?" asked Judai. Fubuki replied, "I feel a dangerous aura around here." "Let's get going. This is dangerous for _**ningens**_ like you to be out here," said Yubel as she opened a portal. O'Brien asked, "Why should we trust you?" **"Then it's your loss. We know where Koji is," **said Yuumei crossing his arms. Everyone glanced at each other. Judai nodded. He said, "We'll come with your but Yubel better make sure she doesn't rape me." Yuumei sent a warning look towards Yubel who looked annoyed. She reluctantly agreed. **"Ok. Follow us," **said Yuumei as the two demonic lords walked through the portal. Everyone followed them.

Koji watched in amusement as the wolf continued to snarl at him. They were in a sky castle and Koji had Sho locked up in a nightmare steel cage. Sho growled at him as his blood red eyes began to glow dangerously. "You can try all you want Sho. It won't work." The wolf growled at him. A dangerous killer intent was starting to form around the wolf. Koji smirked. As long as he keeps this up, the power will be released in no time. His eyes became slanted however when he felt a few couple of auras. Koji looked at Sho and vanished. Sho growled and attacked the bars only to get shocked in return._** 'Chiksho!' **_thought Sho. He growled and transformed into a silver version of Red Eyes Black Dragon. It growled angrily. He thought, _'Mina. Hang on.'_

"What are you doing in my palace?" asked Koji as he landed in front of the intruders. Yubel replied, "To get my subordinate back of course." Koji glared at her. Yuumei looked back at the humans. **"Go and find Sho. He's probably upstairs," **he whispered. They nodded and quietly left. Koji glared at the demonic lords. Yubel and Yuumei smirked and activated their duel disks. Koji's eyes narrowed and transformed. Then appeared a human with spiky teal hair and cobalt eyes. He was wearing the black version of the obelisk blue uniform. Koji held out his arm and a black duel disk appeared on his arm. He said, "Bring it on you two." The other two smirked.

**Yubel: 4000/ Yuumei: 4000/ Koji: 4000**

"Let's duel!"

Meanwhile, everyone had just reached upstairs and noticed the Red Eyes Black Dragon. It screeched loudly causing them to cover their ears. "What or who is that?" yelled Jim over the screech. Once the screech stopped, Red Eyes Black Dragon fell unconscious. Fubuki ran towards to the nightmare steel cage and it broke instantly. The dragon opened its eyes and lifted its head. Everyone but Fubuki stepped back cautiously. "Red Eyes Black Dragon?" questioned Fubuki. The dragon tilted his head before finally realizing what Fubuki was aksing. It replied, _'Do you really think so Fubuki?'_Fubuki's eyes widened. "Sho?" asked Fubuki. The dragon nodded and slowly got up. It gave out a little roar before finally noticing everyone else._ 'Edo, Ryo, Judai, Kenzan, Jim, O'Brien, and Johan. Where's Yubel and Yuumei?' _asked Sho looking at Fubuki. Fubuki replied, "They decided to stay behind to stall Koji." "Um...who are you talking to Fubuki?" asked Edo as everyone looked at him as if he was ceazy. Fubuki sweat-dropped and replied, "I'm talking to Sho." He pointed at the dragon who nodded. Everyone stared with wide eyes. However, Sho's eyes became slanted and turned gold and he started to growl angrily. Everyone then became wary as a white portal appeared.

Then appeared Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Hello Jigoku no Kouken," growled the white dragon. Sho snarled at him. He replied, _"What did Koji send you to do this time?" _"To get your brother and the one who love of course," smirked the dragon. Sho growled and fired a fireball at it. The dragon quickly got away and Sho followed after it. "Man! I wish I had those kind of powers," mumbled Judai. Everyone sent him incredulous looks. Judai shrugged and smiled sheepishy. Fubuki sighed before noticing the half the room was already gone. He stepped back. He said, "We should go downstairs." Everyone nodded but then noticed that the stairs were gone. _'Crap,' _they all thought. Then they heard a roar and a crash.

They turned to see Sho getting up while firing another blast at Blue Eyes White Dragon. The attack hit and Edo asked, "Can you get us down Sho?" Sho nodded and flapped his wings. _"Johan, I need you to summon Rainbow Dark Dragon,"_ said Sho as he glided in front of them. Johan blinked before feeling a strange warmth between his fingers. He checked and was surprised to see the card. _**"Haiaku!" **_said Sho. Johan nodded and said, "I summon Rainbow Dark Dragon!" Then appeared the said dragon. Sho landed in front of Fubuki and extended his neck. _"Get on," _commanded Sho. Fubuki nodded and got on. Sho looked at the others. He said, _"Get on Rainbow Dark Dragon." _"How can-" muttered Kenzan. Sho replied, _"Don't worry about it. Just get on Rainbow Dark Dragon quickly._" They nodded and got on. Then the two dragons flew off.

However, they didn't get far when an attack hit Sho on the back. Fubuki grabbed the dragon's neck tighter so he wouldn't fall off as Sho lost his balance in the air. Sho looked up to see Blue Eyes White Dragon preparing another blast. The dragon's eyes narrowed and Fubuki sent him a curious look. "Want me to go with the others?" he questioned. Sho nodded. _'I don't want you to get hurt. Let alone, die,_" replied Sho. Fubuki nodded and reluctantly let go of Sho's neck. Sho started to slow down and Fubuki jumped onto Rainbow Dark Dragon. _"Get everyone to safety. Quickly," _commanded Sho towards to the Rainbow Dark Dragon whom nodded and quickly flew away. Sho closed his eyes and his body began to glow. The size grew bigger and the light vanished revealing Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. It roared loudly and flew towards to Blue Eyes White Dragon.

* * *

**DH: That's the end of chapter 11!  
****Johan: Wow...  
Edo: Sho transformed into Red Eyes?  
****Sho: Crazy people  
****Ryo: I want to kill Koji  
****Judai: Me too!  
****Fubuki:Um . . . if you liked it, review. If you did not, please do not flame**

**_Japanese:  
Mina: Everyone  
Tasukete Kudasai: I need your help  
Kai: Release  
Ningen: Human  
Onii-san: Brother  
Chiksho: Damn it!  
Haiaku: Hurry up_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Johan: Darkhyourinmaru does not own the series even though she wishes she does. Warnings: ****Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat Most Notable hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo**

_Italics - thinking  
_**Bold - yelling and Yuumei  
_Bold/Italics - Japanese words  
_**_'...' - Sho talking in Duel Spirit form and Yang talking  
_"..." - Ying talking

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve**

Yubel and Yuumei fell to their knees as their lifepoints became zero. "Never underestimate me," growled Koji. He looked up to see Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon fighting. He smirked. Things were going as planned. He muttered, "It won't be long now." Yuumei looked up and his eyes slightly widened. He grabbed his right arm as blood began to trickle down. _'Sho...you're the only one. End this battle now!' _he thought until he saw Yubel's body glowing. **"Yubel!" **he cried. Koji looked at Yubel and smirked wider. Yubel screamed before she disappeared. In her place, there was a portal that was starting to grow larger and larger. "The portal to the real world," said Koji; his eyes glistening with desire.

As Blue Eyes sent another blast as Sho, the boy transformed into a panther and quickly dodged it. Blue Eyes gritted its teeth and sent another blast at him. Sho continued to dodge the blast while sending blasts of his own. Blue Eyes dodged the blasts but got hit on its wings. Everyone watched anxiously as Sho and Blue Eyes continued to fight. Rainbow Dark Dragon made a low humming sound before turning into grains of light. They looked down and gasped as light began to glow from the bottom. Sho and Blue Eyes looked down and their eyes widened. Sho turned towards his friends to see them sinking into the bright light. "The portal has finally opened," roared Blue Eyes. The humans sank and Johan quickly yelled, "Sho!" _**"Mina!" **_growled Sho before he charged after them. His body began to glow and then he transformed into a huge dragon with golden-slitted eyes and white feathered wings. Rei yelped as she too fell down the portal while Toushiro turned into grains of light.

Asuka looked up and gasped as she saw everyone falling. However, the entire academia gasped as a dragon saved them from their deaths. Johan opened his eyes to see the feathered wings. He sat up quickly and recognize the distinct aura that was radiating off of the dragon. _"Are you ok?" _asked the dragon. Johan nodded and the dragon landed softly onto the ground. Everyone got off and looked at the dragon. "Sho...what are you planning?" questioned Ryo. Sho looked at his onii-san before answering, _"I'm planning to stop this battle once and for all. Please...I want all of you to stay here and hide." _Then his head shot up and he gave out a loud roar. Edo asked, "Why can't we fight?" _"You can't...because I don't want you to get involved anymore," _answered Sho. He closed his eyes and tranformed back into his human self. He opened his eyes and was surprised when he was suddenly hugged. Sho blinked and noticed that it was Judai. "_**Gomenasai**_ Sho. _**Gomen**_. I never meant to hurt you," cried Judai.

Sho's eyes widened at what his friend said. Sho sighed and patted his head carefully. He replied, "I forgive you Judai. _**Demo**_, promise me to stay here." Judai reluctantly nodded and released Sho. Everyone sent each other sad looks before looking at Sho as he took something off. He held it out towards them. Hell Kaiser instantly recognized that it was the dragon pendant from his birthday. Sho smiled sadly and said, "Take this as a memory of me." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Sho...are you?" started Kenzan. Jim finished, "Planning to sacrifice yourself?" "_**Hai**_...I have to save Manjyoume and this world. No matter what it takes," answered Sho. Hell Kaiser took the pendant and Judai hesitantly walked up to Sho. "Then remember this Sho," muttered Judai before he kissed Sho. Sho's eyes widened as did everyone else's. Judai let go and Sho stepped back. He nodded and said, "_**Sayonara mina**_. We'll meet again." Then he turned around and transformed into Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Hell Kaiser looked at the pendant in his hands and grasped onto it tightly. _'Sho...' _he thought looking at the shining dragon, 'please come back to us.'

Asuka fell down to her knees as she saw the shining dragon. For some reason, she felt like she knew it before. She folded her hands and closed her eyes as tears began to fall. "_**Onegai**_. _**Kami-sama**_, protect Sho and the others. Help him. I'm sorry for everything I did to Sho. Protect him during this fight for survival. I only wish for him to be my best friend again," whispered Asuka as her body began to glow. She felt something warm in her hands and released it. It was a ball of white energy that said, **'Trust.' **Her eyes widened. Then she smiled. It was true, she did trust Sho. Ever since, the beginning of the school year, the first person she trusted was Sho. She closed her eyes and muttered, "I trust you Sho."

Hell Kaiser had walked off from the group and was sitting against the lake. He looked up as he watched his younger brother and Blue Eyes White Dragon fight. However, he noticed that the Blue Eyes was turning dark blue. His eyes narrowed and he punched the ground. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall from his eyes and he gritted his teeth. "I can't protect you now can I? You've chosen this path on your own...and I can't do anything! What kind of brother am I? After all these years, all I've done for him was taunt him!" cried Ryo. He continued to cry when he felt something shining on his face. Curious, he looked up to see a teal orb of light that had the word, **'Protect' **on it. His eyes widened. "I will protect Sho no matter what. That's my vow to him," he murmured. He closed his eyes and the orb began to glow brighter.

Misawa stood on top of the roof of the Academia while looking at the dragons' fight. He sighed as he felt a pang in his heart. It felt oddly strange. The powers between the two dragons were starting to cause a heavy tension in the air. He sighed sadly. If this didn't end soon, everyone will die. However, he hoped that Sho will be fine. He was the only one besides Kenzan that was in Ra Yellow and besides, the little Marufuji was his best friend. He was the one who would actually listen to what he'll say when others wouldn't. "I hope you survive Sho," murmured Misawa. A cobalt-colored orb of light that read, **'Hope' **appeared.

Edo was leaning against a tree while staring at the fight. He felt strange inside. He really wanted to help Sho but he doesn't know if that'll help. Edo felt really useless. For a long time, he wanted to hold Sho close and protect him from anything that could've tainted him. However, he now realized that he broke that vow to himself. Sho was protecting him now. He gave out a strangled sigh. Edo watched the battle and clutched his chest. "I will forever protect you Sho...and love you as well. No matter what, you are sacred to me," murmured Edo. Behind him, a silver orb of light that read, **'Sacred' **appeared.

Johan was in front of the Osiris Red Dorm also watching the dragons' fight. He watched anxiously as Sho and the other dragon sent strong attacks to each other. He sighed. "What am I going to do? If Sho dies, then we all die. I don't care if I die but I don't want him to die. _**Kuso**_. I hate it when I feel helpless," muttered Johan. He averted his eyes back to the fight to see one of the dragons missing. His eyes widened in panic when he heard a terrible screech. Johan looked around to see Sho getting up. Blood spilt from his injuries and mouth. However, the blood mainly spilt out of a long wound that went down Sho's back. Johan fought back the urge to vomit as he noticed the amount of blood that was spilling. He watched as Sho charged at the other dragon and sighed to himself. He closed his eyes and thought, _'I love Sho so much. It hurts just to see him in pain like this.' _A light blue orb that read, **'Love' **appeared.

Judai was inside his dorm room and was lying on his bed. He stared at the bunk in front of him and smiled a little; remembering all the times he and Sho had while Sho was still in Osiris Red. Sho was very shy back then. Had a huge confidence issue and was being disowned by his _**onii-san**_. Judai sighed. He really missed those times with Sho. Judai sat up and noticed a picture of him and Sho holding up peace signs. He sighed sadly and murmured, "I wish I can become friends with you again Sho. You really mean a lot to me." Then a white orb that said, **'Friendship' **appeared.

Then everyone heard a crush. Everyone looked to see Sho on the ground bleeding badly. "Sho!" yelled Johan as he and everyone ran towards him. The dragon let out a pained roar and struggled to get up. Ryo said, "You have to stop Sho. You're in no condition to fight." The dragon roared but whimpered as he continued to bleed. Judai said, "Try to relax Sho." Sho looked at everyone; seeing concern evident in their eyes. He sighed and looked at the smirking dragon. _'I only have one chance to defeat him...but how?_' he thought sadly.Sho growled and got up leaving everyone shocked. Sho growled louder and the orbs flew into his body. "Sho!" yelled everyone. Sho replied, _"I want all of you to summon your strongest monsters. It's evident that he's getting stronger and stronger as we continue to fight." _"But why do you need us to summon our best monsters?" asked Asuka. Sho coughed out a bit blood before answering, _"Remember how we went into the alternate world? I need the powers of your best monsters to reopen the gate." _"What about you?" questioned Edo. Sho was silent while staring at everyone with...sadness and regret. He replied, _"When you summon your best monsters to reopen the gate, I will have to follow_." Their eyes widened. Fubuki asked, "Why do you have to follow them?"

_"I am the main reason why Koji, Yubel, and Yuumei are here. By combining all the attacks, my body will become the key to bring Koji back into the other world and closing the gate. However, I fear that once the gate closes, everything..._" He trailed off. Jim looked at him and asked, "Everything what...?" Sho sighed and looked towards the sky. He replied, "_Everything you know about me; my existence, life, anything at all, will be erased." _Their eyes widened. "You mean? Our memories will be erased?" asked Kenzan in disbelief. Sho nodded his head slowly. Judai yelled, "I- um, I mean we, don't want that to happen! You're special to us Sho." Sho sighed and his dragon-slitted eyes stared at the dragon in the sky. He replied, "It's a risk I'm willing to make." Then he quickly formed a barrier as a gust of wind hit them. He said, "I know you don't want to do it but do you really want him to stay here?" Everyone shook their heads and Sho flew towards the other dragon.

"I can't believe this. This is all your fault Yang," hissed Ying angrily at the other overlarged cat. Yang sent his lighter side a quizzical look. He asked, "_How is it my fault?"_ "You did know that when you turn someone into darkness, they go hungry for power and betray the people they love!" retorted Ying angrily. Yang sent her a curious look. He replied, "_You mean the love between Yuumei and Midnyte Wolf? They've past on. Midnyte Wolf is now with that Amethyst Cat." _Ying sighed at her evil side's slow mind.

* * *

**DH: That's the end! Next chapter is the epilogue!  
****Asuka: That fast? I was finally mentioned again!  
****DH: Sorry . . .  
****Sho: Review and please don't flame**

**_Japanese:  
Mina: Everyone  
Gomenasai/Goem: I'm sorry/Sorry  
Demo: But  
Hai: Yes  
Sayonara: Good-bye  
Onegai: Please  
Kami-sama: God  
Kuso: Damn  
Onii-san: Brother  
_**


	13. Epilogue

**Johan: Darkhyourinmaru does not own the series even though she wishes she does. Warnings: ****Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, language, and yaoi. Note: Ryohou is not Ryo's full name. Sorry for all those who voted in a way! Pairings: Everyone x Sho, Ying x Yang, mentions of Midnyte WolfxYuumei, Midnyte Wolf x Amethyst Cat Most Notable hint Pairing: Johan x Sho x Edo  
**_Italics - thinking  
_**Bold - yelling and Yuumei  
**_**Bold/Italics - Japanese words  
**__'...' - Sho talking in Duel Spirit form and Yang talking_

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

Sho and Koji sent blasts of light and darkness to each other causing loud explosions. "Your strength is falling guardian! It won't be long now!" cackled Koji. Sho panted and glared at him. He glanced down to see his friends summoning their best monsters. Sho sadly thought, _'I'm sorry everyone.' _He screeched loudly and flapped his wings. Several attacks hit the sky causing a warp hole to open. Koji looked in shock before he was hit roughly in the neck. He looked to see a chain around his neck linking to Sho's neck. His eyes widened in realization. "You're not planning to-" began Koji but he was cut off as he was hit with a blast. Sho growled and flew up higher dragging Koji with him. He said, _"You're coming with me Koji whether you like it or not!" _Koji growled and struggled against the chain but it was proved to be useless.

Koji yelled, "You're insane!" _"Geez, wonder where I got that from!_" snapped Sho. His blazing silver eyes turned a dangerous blood-red color before he started to go higher and higher. Sho growled as he transformed into Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. He snarled, "_You're coming back with me to the Dark World Koji. This time, you'll never be able to return to this world!" _Koji's eyes widened as the gate opened wide. Everyone watched anxiously as Sho and Koji disappeared into the portal. "Sho!" they yelled but it was too late. The gate closed. Asuka fell down to her knees, Hell Kaiser and Edo looked away, Johan, Judai, and Kenzan closed their eyes and clenched their hands into fist, Jim tipped his hat in sympathy, O'Brien looked down, Fubuki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, Misawa said nothing, and the only one who cried was Rei. Everyone felt anguish at the academia.

"They really cared about him didn't they?" asked a voice. Ying and Yang turned to see a woman with snow white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in black pants, a black chinese shirt, a black trench coat, and black boots. Tied to her waist was a black and red katana. Ying nodded. She replied, "Yes Akane. What are you going to do?" Akane sighed. Akane looked at everyone who was in anguish and replied, "I don't know. I'll find a way to convince Yuumei of something. But I'm not sure yet. I want the both of you to watch over the Chosen Ones as their guardians for a while." Ying and Yang nodded. Akane looked at Yang. "Do not turn any of them into darkness!" she snarled and Yang nodded quickly. Akane smiled and disappeared. Ying and Yang looked at each other and nodded. Akane stood on top of the Duel Academia roof staring at everyone. She sighed sadly and nodded to herself. _'If they really care about him this much, then I know that Sho will return,'_ thought Akane. She smiled to herself. _'I'll probably regret this though.'_

Everyone was in the Osiris Red Cafeteria and was still mourning about Sho. "I can't believe it," muttered Fubuki. Everyone was silent until they heard the door open. They looked to see Akane. However, only Johan recognized her. His eyes widened. "I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed. Judai asked, "You know her?" Johan nodded. Akane smiled and replied, "I'm not here for chit-chat. I'm here to discuss the Jigoku no Kouken." "Why do people keep calling him that?" muttered Judai. Akane looked at him and answered, "Because he is. Anyways, do you all want to see him? Even for the last time before he finally leaves your lives?" Everyone looked at each other rand nodded. Hell Kaiser said, "Even though he might not be here, we want to say goodbye one last time." Akane smiled and nodded. Asuka asked, "But how are you going to get him here?" "That's my secret Asuka-san," replied Akane before disappeared leaving everyone in surprise.

Sho looked up from Koji who was pinned underneath his leg to see Akane. "Akane?" asked Sho tilting his head. Akane nodded. She said, "How would you like to return to the real world only for a brief moment?" Sho looked at her in surprise. Koji continued to yell insults at Sho but the younger Marufuji just stepped on his back harder. Sho asked, "Why do you want me to return?" "Your friends wishes to say one last goodbye to you," answered Akane smiling. Sho's eyes widened but he nodded. He looked down towards Koji and whistled. Then appeared Midnyte Dragon and Midnyte Excelion. "Watch over Koji ok? I'll be right back?" said Sho. The two dragons nodded and Sho got off of Koji. Akane grabbed Sho's hand and they both disappeared.

Hell Kaiser leaned outside of the Osiris Cafeteria until he noticed a portal opening up. His eyes widened as he noticed Sho and Akane. Sho was wearing different clothes from last time. He was now wearing black baggy pants, a white shirt, a black cloak, and black shoes. "_**Onii-san**_," smiled Sho as he placed his hands in his pockets. Akane said, "Go get everyone Ryo." Ryo nodded and went inside to get everyone. Sho said, "Our last goodbye huh?" "Well...maybe for now. You're growing stronger Sho. It won't be long before you find the power to return," replied Akane as she watched everyone come outside. Her eyes widened as Sho was suddenly hugged. When Sho was on the ground from the sudden hugs, Akane realized that it was Edo, Johan, Judai, Rei, and Asuka. "Oi, give the guy some air would ya?" asked Jim smiling. The three guys and two girls blushed and got off of Sho. Ryo helped his _**otouto**_ up. Sho said, "Nice to see you guys...even it's for the last time." "I'm so sorry Sho," cried Asuka.

Sho blinked in surprise at what she said. He smiled and replied, "I forgive you Asuka." Akane looked at her watch and noticed something. She smiled secretly to herself. _'So...Kaji has decided to give the guy a little more time that before. Guess I have to thank that bastard,'_ she thought. She turned to Sho and said, "You have five hours here Sho. I'll come back once the time's done." Sho nodded and Akane vanished in a wisp of smoke. Edo wrapped an arm around Sho's shoulder and happily said, "Alright! I want to show you something!" With that said, Edo quickly dragged Sho away causing everyone to be bewildered. Johan and Ryo finally registered what had happened and immediately yelled, "**GET BACK HERE PHOENIX!!" **Everyone watched amused as Johan and Ryo went to catch up to Edo and Sho. Fubuki then realized what Edo was going to do and his eyes widened. No way was Edo was going to do that to Sho! "Wait for me!" yelled Fubuki as he ran to catch up with them.

Sho watched in amusement as he watched Edo, Ryo, Johan, and Fubuki argue. As he noticed that things were going to get intense, he decided to stop him with the only way how. Kiss one of them and make them stunned in silence. He walked up to Fubuki and tapped him on the shoulder. Fubuki turned and was surprised when Sho kissed him. Everyone's eyes widened and Sho released Fubuki. He smiled and patted Fubuki's shoulder before walking away. Fubuki was blushing an interesting shade of red and watched Sho walk away. His first thought was, _'He tastes like strawberries.'_ He blushed harder. Johan, Ryo, and Edo saw what happened and were stunned. "Sho!" yelled Johan as he ran to catch up with the younger Marufuji.

Akane laughed silently to herself as everyone played around. The guys excluding Jim, O'Brien, and Kenzan were flirting with Sho who was laughing at their determination. She glanced at her watch and sighed. 30 more minutes. They have to say goodbye soon.

Sho was having fun until Akane appeared. Everyone became silent and watched her. "Sho...you have fifteen minutes left. It's almost time to say goodbye," she said sadly. Sho nodded in understanding. Johan asked, "Does he really have to go?" Akane nodded. She replied, "He is the Jigoku no Kouken after all. It's his destiny." "But can't someone else replace him?" questioned Edo sadly. Akane shook her head. Akane answered, "Not really. The next Jigoku no Kouken is chosen until the 2 centuries...at least...until the current Jigoku no Kouken dies." Their eyes widened in shock. Sho sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry everyone," said Akane. Sho bowed and replied, "Arigatou for everything everyone." He was surprised when he felt someone's lips crash on to his. The person finally released him and Sho finally realized that it was Johan. The European was starting to cry and Sho smiled. He turned to Akane and nodded. Akane sighed. "Goodbye everyone," said Sho as he and Akane disappeared.

Everyone stared but one person said, "Goodbye Sho. I hope we meet again."

* * *

**DH: That's the end! The sequeal is called, "War of the Dragons - The Seven Keys." Or . . . someone can suggest a title for me  
Edo: If you liked it, review, if you did not, please don't flame. No Japanese translation for this chapter.**


	14. Preview for Sequeal

**DH: Ok . . . here is the preview for the sequal. Can anyone suggest for a title?**

**

* * *

****Preview for Sequeal**

**Johan stood on top of his apartment building in Domino. It's been 2 years ago when Sho had left and now everyone was living peacefully in Domino. He sighed until he saw three shooting stars streak through the sky. 'That's strange...' he thought. His eyes widened as one of the shooting stars started to come down. Johan jumped off and landed on the next roof. He was so lucky that he had taken some classes in the dojo. He ran across the roofs until he saw smoke. Johan jumped off of the roof and landed a few feet away from the smoke. He walked closer and his eyes widened. The figure stood up and cleared the dust by moving his katana. Johan's eyes widened further. "Long time no see Johan," greeted the stranger. Johan asked, "Sho?! Marufuji Sho?!" The blunette stood there wearing black baggy pants, a gray shirt, a black trench coat, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. In his left hand, he held a thin black katana with a long chain connected to it.**

**Sho smiled at Johan but the European asked, "Why did you return?" "A war has started in the Dark World. We have a feeling that the new Haou will continue the war here," answered Sho. "We?" questioned Johan. The little Marufuji nodded. He replied, "Akane, Hikaru, Syaoran, and I." Johan blinked in shock. He asked, "Who is Hikaru and Syaoran?" Sho sighed. "Hikaru and Syaoran are the true heirs of Dark World." Johan's eyes widened.**

**Kaiser Ryo stood there with wide eyes at the new info that was given to him. In front of him stood Akane wearing a black skort, black boots, a black Chinese shirt, and black gloves. Strapped on both side of her waist were two black fans connected by a long chain. "We came here to get your help also Marufuji Ryo. You and the other Chosen Ones," she said. Kaiser stood there; shocked by the sudden appearance of her and the information of a new war. **

**Edo was awestruck as a boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing black baggy pants, a red shirt, a black cloak, and black boots, gave him this new kind of information. Strapped on the boy's back was a thin red katana. "Will you help us Edo Phoenix? Help us win this war and defeat the new Haou?" questioned the boy. Edo said nothing since he was still in shock and surprise.**

**A blonde boy with red eyes wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and black shoes stood in front of Judai who is staring with wide eyes at him. "We need your help. Now that the new Haou is out there causing destruction, the two guardians and my brother has a feeling that he will strike your world next," said the blonde boy.**

**

* * *

DH: Hope one of you can suggest a title for me?**


	15. Sequeal is OUT!

Hi for all of those who read Lost Faith - Sho's Destiny! The sequeal is now out and has been for a while now. The sequeal is War of Seven Dragons! Go check it out and review to tell me what you think about it!


End file.
